Once More
by NadeshikoLachrymose
Summary: "Ca-Camus, kenapa ?" seringai. "Jelas saja, aku tak pernah mencintaimu." dunia itu bergetar. "Tenang saja, kami akan selalu ada di sampingmu." senyuman. Ia terpaku pada gadis itu. "Camus, sedang apa kau disini ?" Pope Shion. Chap. 5 Update ! R&R Please !
1. I Must Go

Hai, ini Fic pertama saya di Fandom Saint Seiya. Sebelumnya saya menulis untuk Axis Power Hetalia, Eyeshield 21, dan Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Biasanya saya hanya menjadi silent reader di Fandom Saint Seiya. Tapi sekarang saya ingin mencoba membuat satu Fic untuk Fandom ini, jadi, mohon kerja samanya, ya ! Dan maaf apabila ada yang kurang berkenan di hati para reader semuanya.

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya bukan punya saya, tapi punya Masami Kurumada.

Rate : T

Pairing : MiloCamus

Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Angst, Humor

Warning : Sho-Ai, OOC, Miss Typo, dll.

Selamat membaca !

-OooOooO-

Milo cinta Camus, Milo sayang Camus.

Ia mencintai Camus sebagai seorang kekasih. Ia juga menyayangi Camus sebagai bagian dari hidupnya.

Ia tahu, bahwa Camus juga mencintainya, Camus juga menyayanginya. Ia paham sekali akan hal itu, meskipun Camus tak pernah berkata kepadanya, bahwa ia mencintai Milo seperti Milo mencintai Camus.

Ia tahu, Camus bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mengatakan perasaannya kepada orang lain seperti Milo. Ia tahu, Camus adalah tipe orang yang pendiam, lebih memilih untuk menyimpan perasaannya dalam-dalam di lubuk hatinya. Seperti apapun ia mencintai seseorang, Camus akan tetap seperti itu. Diam, dan bersikap dingin sekalipun pada orang yang ia cintai itu. Camus bukanlah tipe orang yang akan bersikap lemah lembut, romantis, dan perhatian.

Milo paham akan Camus. Ia mengerti sekali, seperti apa Camus yang sesungguhnya. Camus itu dingin, sedingin es. Namun bagi Milo, hati Camus itu hangat, sehangat matahari yang bersinar di saat musim semi. Camus itu diam, seperti patung. Tapi Milo tahu, bahwa sesungguhnya perasaan Camus itu mudah luluh, apalagi jika seseorang menyentuh titik lemah di hatinya.

Hanya saja, ia tak pernah menunjukkan semuanya itu. Semuanya tersimpan dibalik topeng wajah datar dan dingin yang seakan-akan terpahat abadi.

Camus tak pernah berkata 'Aku mencintaimu' kepadanya, walaupun Milo sudah berkali-kali mengatakan kalimat itu kepadanya, yang kemudian dibalas oleh Camus dengan 'Aku tahu' tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. Camus tak pernah memeluknya erat, meskipun entah sudah berapa kali ia hampir meremukkan tubuh Camus akibat pelukan eratnya. Camus tidak pernah mengecup pipinya dengan mesra seperti yang Milo lakukan. Setiap kali Milo mengecup pipi Camus, ia hanya menghela nafas kemudian memutar kedua bola matanya. Camus tidak pernah memeluknya saat mereka hendak tidur. Camus tidak pernah mengucapkan 'Selamat tidur' atau 'Mimpi indah' sebelum mereka tidur. Camus tidak pernah menggandeng tangan Milo saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan. Camus tidak pernah memberinya hadiah saat ia ulang tahun. Paling hanya sekedar 'Selamat ulang tahun', setelah itu ia pergi meninggalkan Milo yang masih dikerumuni oleh Saint-Saint lainnya.

Camus tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang kekasih. Meskipun begitu, Milo percaya, bahwa sesungguhnya di dalam lubuk hatinya, Camus sangat mencintainya. Hanya saja, Camus tak tahu bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaannya.

Camus memang tidak pernah berkata 'Aku mencintaimu', 'Selamat tidur', atau 'Mimpi indah' kepada Milo. Tapi saat Camus menatap matanya dalam-dalam, Milo tahu bahwa Camus sudah mengatakan segala yang ia rasakan kepada Milo. Camus memang tidak pernah mengecup pipinya, memeluk tubuhnya, maupun menggandeng tangannya. Tapi saat Camus mencubit lengan Milo saat pemuda berambut biru itu bertingkah konyol, semuanya sudah cukup.

Milo tak pernah menuntut lebih dari Camus. Mengapa ? Ada beberapa alasan. Pertama, karena Milo tak mau kehilangan Camus. Kedua, karena bagi Milo, keberadaan Camus itu sudah cukup baginya.

Namun, akhir-akhir ini Milo mulai merasa agak jenuh dengan sikap cuek yang selalu Camus berikan kepadanya, serta wajah datar yang selalu ditampilkan Camus di depannya. Tidak bisakah Camus, untuk sekali saja, menunjukkan kepada Milo betapa ia mencintai Milo ?

Walau sebelumnya ia sudah berkata, bahwa ia tak pernah menuntut lebih dari Camus, baik itu perhatian, ataupun yang lainnya. Tapi, siapa sih yang tahan, apabila kekasihmu tidak melakukan sesuatu yang…agak romantis ?

Milo akan mencoba berbicara kepada Camus. Sekali saja. Mengapa Camus tak mau menunjukkan perhatiannya kepada Milo.

-OooOooO-

"Camus…" Panggil Milo sambil memainkan rambut _turquoise_ Camus.

"Hmm ?" balas Camus, tak menoleh dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

Milo cemberut melihat reaksi Camus yang tak seperti yang diharapkannya. Ia menarik buku dari tangan Camus, kemudian membaca sampulnya.

"The Narrative of Arthur Gordon Pym of Nantucket karya Edgar Allan Poe ? Kau tidak bosan membaca buku seperti ini ?" ia menatap Camus setengah menyindir.

Camus menghela nafas, kemudian mengambil bukunya lagi dari Milo. "Terserah saya mau baca buku apa. Itu bukan urusan kamu, Milo." Balasnya dingin sambil menutup bukunya sebelum meletakkan sebuah pembatas buku bergambar kalajengking yang diberikan oleh Milo saat ulang tahunnya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Milo makin cemberut. "Camus, kau dingin sekali padaku…" ia melipat tangannya di dada. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Camus menghela nafas panjang. Diletakkan bukunya di meja, sebelum menghadap Milo dengan tatapan mata kalem.

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Scorpio Milo ?" tanyanya dengan nada datar. Pemuda berambut biru itu mendekat kearah Camus, dan menatapnya dengan mata lugu dan polos.

"Camus, kau kekasihku, kan ?"

"Ya."

"Sudah lama kan sejak kita mulai berhubungan ?"

"Ya."

"Kau tahu kan, kalau aku mencintaimu ?"

"Ya." _*twitch*_

"Camus, kau berasal dari Perancis, kan ?"

"Ya." _*mulai agak jengah*_

"Camus, kita sering tidur berdua, kan ? Di kuilmu."

"Ya." _*urat muncul di dahinya*_

"Camus, kau biasanya jadi _uke_, kan ?"

_*sigh*_ "Ya."

"Camus, kau tahu kan, kalau kau setiap malam memanggil-manggil namaku saat tidur ?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu ?" _*muka semerah kepiting*_

Milo tertawa kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya jahil. "Hehehe, bercanda. Habis, mukamu datar terus, sih. Jadinya aku ingin menggodamu."

Camus menghela nafas panjaaaang sekali. Lalu diam. Milo juga diam.

Hening sejenak.

"Camus ?"

"Ya ?"

"Kau mencintaiku, kan ?"

"…."

"Camus ?"

"…." Tidak ada jawaban dari Camus.

Milo sedikit kecewa ketika ia tak mendapat jawaban dari Camus. Tapi ia tak ingin Camus tahu kalau ia sedikit kecewa. Bisa-bisa nanti Camus malah merasa bersalah, dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Milo, aku-" kalimat Camus diputus oleh Milo yang tertawa.

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau menjawab kok, Camus. Aku tidak masalah. Kau bisa menjawabnya lain kali." Tawa pahit itu mengalir dari bibir Milo yang mati-matian berusaha agar ia tidak menghamburkan air matanya saat itu juga.

Camus menunduk. Ia mulai merasa bersalah kepada Milo sekarang. Biasanya, Milo tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu. Milo selalu terang-terangan, dan bebas menunjukkan ekspresinya kepada siapapun, termasuk Camus. Hanya ada beberapa saat dimana Milo tidak bersikap terbuka, tetapi itu sangat sangat sangat dan sangat jarang.

_'Duh, apa yang harus kulakukan ? Kelihatannya Milo sangat sedih karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Tapi, masa hanya karena itu dia sedih, sih ? Bukannya hal itu terlalu sepele untuk membuat seseorang sedih, ya ?'_ batin Camus bingung.

Pemuda berambut _turquoise_ itu melirik kearah Milo sedikit. Ia tersentak.

Ekspresi wajah Milo begitu berbeda dari yang biasanya. Ia menunduk, sehinga helaian rambut birunya menutupi wajah. Kedua tangannya diletakkan di pangkuannya sambil meremas celana yang dikenakannya. Bukan seperti Milo yang biasanya. Milo selalu semangat, ceria, jahil, dan menyenangkan. Tapi Milo yang ia lihat saat ini tampak sedih dan sendu.

"Milo ?" panggil Camus khawatir.

"Ya, Camus ?" Milo menoleh kearah Camus, dan memaksakan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Orang normal mungkin menganggap Milo baik-baik saja.

Tapi tidak bagi Camus. Ia tahu, Milo hanya memaksakan senyum agar ia tidak khawatir. Camus mengerti Milo seperti ia sedang membaca buku-buku favoritnya. Camus mampu melihat isi hati Milo yang sebenarnya. Walaupun tidak seratus persen, tetapi bagi Camus, Milo itu seperti buku yang sangat menarik untuk dibaca.

Dan dengan mudah, Camus dapat melihat bahwa mata biru Milo sedikit…berair ?

"Milo, aku-"

"Oi, Milo, Athena dan Pope Shion memanggilmu ! Katanya ada misi yang penting." Mendadak Kanon muncul di depan mereka berdua.

Milo dengan segera berdiri, mengusap matanya sedikit. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Camus, kemudian tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya. "Aku pergi dulu, ya. Nanti kalau sudah tahu apa misinya, aku akan kesini lagi untuk bersiap-siap dan berpamitan denganmu. Dah, Camus." Milo dan Kanon berteleportasi, dan menghilang.

Meninggalkan Camus sendirian.

-OooOooO-

Camus menghabiskan waktunya untuk menunggu kehadiran Milo sambil melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya yang tadi sempat tertunda.

Namun, ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Ia membaca satu kalimat berulang-ulang, dan tak paham arti dari kalimat itu. Padahal biasanya ia bisa membaca satu halaman penuh dalam waktu semenit.

Dari tadi pikirannya terus bertumpu pada yang lain. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Milo.

Perasaan bersalah itu masih belum hilang juga. Apalagi saat melihat Milo hampir menangis. Yah, mungkin tidak bisa dibilang hampir menangis, karena pada saat itu mata Milo hanya berkaca-kaca.

Camus menghela nafas panjang, lalu meletakkan bukunya di meja. Kemudian ia bersandar di sofa, sambil menggigit bibirnya bingung. Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar perasaan bersalah itu hilang dari dalam dadanya ?

"Hey, jangan gigit bibir begitu. Nanti bibirmu yang indah itu berdarah." Suara yang familiar itu muncul dari belakang Camus. Semerta-merta ia menoleh, dan menemukan Milo di belakangnya. Ia menatap Camus sambil tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya.

"Milo-"

"Camus, aku akan melaksanakan sebuah misi. Kata Athena dan Pope Shion, misi ini mungkin sangat berbahaya, jadi aku akan ditemani oleh Kanon, Saga, dan Shaka."

Alis mata Camus naik sebelah. "Apa…kau akan pergi lama ?" tanya Camus sambil menunduk. Jujur saja, ia tak suka apabila Milo tidak ada di sisinya. Rasanya sepi. Padahal, Camus paling senang apabila dijahili oleh Milo. Yah, walaupun ia tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi itu di depan Milo.

Milo menggaruk tengkuknya, sedikit rona merah di wajahnya. "Tidak begitu lama, sekitar seminggu. Tapi berbahaya. Aku…mungkin saja terluka parah. Atau pada keadaan terburuk, aku bisa saja mati." Sorot mata Milo menjadi sedih.

Camus menunduk lebih dalam. "…begitu…"

"Apa kau sedih ?" tanya Milo sambil mengangkat dagu Camus, menatap lurus ke bola mata _turquoise_ milik pemuda itu.

"…." Camus tidak menjawab. Bukannya ia tidak ingin menjawab, tapi karena ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Beberapa menit sebelumnya, ia sudah membuat Milo sedih. Dan sekarang, mendadak Milo akan pergi untuk melaksanakan misi yang membahayakan jiwanya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa kepada Milo. Ia juga takut, apabila ia salah bicara dan semakin membuat Milo sedih.

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengelus pipi Camus lembut dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Ia tersenyum sedih kepada Camus, dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Tenang saja, Camus. Aku, Kanon, Saga, dan Shaka takkan mati semudah itu." Ia berkata dengan nada menenangkan. "Kalaupun kami mati, kematian kami itu takkan sia-sia, karena ini adalah demi keselamatan orang banyak. Bukankah itu adalah tugas seorang Saint ?" tambahnya.

"Tapi tetap saja, aku…" _'Tidak… Jangan pergi, Milo…'_

"Ya, Camus ?"

"…tidak…" _'Aku kesepian tanpamu…'_

Milo menatap Camus lurus. Ia memegang bahu Camus erat, namun tetap bersikap lembut.

"Camus, untuk yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya, bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu kepadamu ?" tanya Milo lembut.

Camus memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kenapa ?"

"Yah, karena…mungkin saja ini pertemuan terakhir kita, Camus. Oleh karena itu, aku menginginkan sesuatu darimu, sebagai kenang-kenangan."

Mata Camus membelalak. Apa tadi itu benar Milo ? Milo tak pernah berkata seperti itu kepadanya, tidak pernah.

"…silahkan saja…" _'Milo, jangan berkata seperti itu…'_

"Camus, aku ingin…"

"…lanjutkan…" _'Aku tak mau kehilanganmu. Jangan pergi, Milo. Tetaplah bersamaku disini...'_

"Aku ingin agar kau berkata kepadaku, bahwa kau mencintaiku, Camus."

Hening. Camus tidak merespon, dan Milo tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi.

"Camus ? Kau mendengarku, kan ?"

"…"

Masih tetap hening.

Milo merasa agak kecewa. Ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya tadi, kalau ia bisa saja mati. Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah perkataan cinta dari Camus. Hanya itu saja. Ia tak pernah mengharapkan sesuatu yang mewah ataupun mahal. Ia juga tak meminta Camus memperlakukannya seperti seorang raja. Ia hanya ingin Camus berkata kepadanya, bahwa ia mencintai Milo dengan sepenuh hatinya.

Walaupun rasa kecewa dan sedih itu terus tumbuh di dada Milo, ia berusaha tak menunjukkannya kepada Camus. Ia tak ingin membuat Camus berpikir, bahwa ialah yang sudah membuatnya merasa sedih. Maka ia tersenyum hangat seperti biasanya, dan meremas bahu Camus ringan.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Camus. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Masih ada waktu lain kali. Kau bisa mengatakannya kapanpun saat kau siap." _'Yah, jika masih ada waktu.'_ Batinnya.

Pemuda itu melepaskan bahu Camus, kemudian berbalik. "Aku akan bersiap-siap di kuilku, setelah itu berangkat. Jadi, aku pergi dulu, Camus." Milo baru saja hampir meninggalkan kuil, ketika sebuah tangan dingin mencengkram lengannya.

"Camus ? Ada apa ?"

Saint Aquarius itu tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya mengambil tangan Milo, kemudian meletakkan sebuah kalung di telapak tangannya.

Milo menatap Camus bingung, sebelum melihat kalung di tangannya itu. Sebuah kalung berwarna perak berbentuk separuh hati.

"Untukku ?" lagi-lagi Camus tak menjawab. Tetapi, ia menunjukkan sebuah kalung yang sama persis bentuknya dengan Milo, yakni separuh hati.

"K-Kembaran…" suara Camus terdengar sedikit bergetar. Perasaan sedih dan kecewa Milo sedikit menghilang, meskipun masih tersirat sedikit kekecewaan itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Milo langsung mengenakan kalung tersebut. Lalu diambilnya kalung Camus, dan disatukannya kedua belahan hati tersebut.

"Walaupun kita berpisah, hati kita tetap satu, Camus." Milo tersenyum.

"Milo, ayo cepat. Kanon dan Shaka sudah menunggu. Hanya kamu yang belum." Saga, yang sudah lengkap dengan Cloth-nya serta sebuah tas besar tiba-tiba muncul.

"Ya. Aku sudah siap." Milo mengambil tasnya, dan diselempangkan di bahu. "Camus, aku pergi dulu."

Saga juga tersenyum kepada Camus, melambaikan tangannya. "Saya pinjam Milo dulu, ya." Dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu, meninggalkan Camus sendirian di belakang, menatap punggung kedua Saint tersebut.

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Milo menoleh ke belakang sedikit. Ia mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya, dan melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaga diri, Camus." Ia pergi.

Setelah yakin bahwa Saga dan Milo benar-benar pergi, Camus jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kepalanya menunduk dalam, dan butiran-butiran air mengalir jatuh dari kedua bola matanya dan membentur lantai sedikit demi sedikit.

Camus terisak. Digenggamnya kalung miliknya, dan kedua tangannya menekan dadanya, masih terisak. "Kau bodoh, Milo." Bisiknya lirih dengan suara yang masih bergetar.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu, bukan kamu…"

To Be Continued

-OooOooO-

Bwahahaha, akhirnya selesai juga ! *lega* Apa yang akan terjadi pada Milo, dan misi apa yang sebenarnya akan mereka temui ? Jawabannya ada di Chapter berikutnya. Maaf kalau Chapter ini jelek dan tidak menarik. *bungkuk2*

Akhir kata, tidak ada yang bisa saya ucapkan, selain…

R&R Please !


	2. The Mission

Saya kembali lagi di Chapter 2. Semoga pembaca semuanya menyukai Chapter 1, ya, walaupun itu pengawuran tingkat tinggi. Oh ya, di chapter ini, saya lebih fokus ke humor, dan nggak begitu banyak dramanya, jadi pembaca semua bisa menikmati humor, nggak nangis-nangisan melulu. Oke, nggak banyak bacot, semoga pembaca semua menyukai Chapter 2 ini ! :D

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya bukan punya saya, tapi punya Masami Kurumada.

Rate : T

Pairing : SagaKanon, slight ShakaMilo (Friendship)

Genre : Humor, Romance, dll

Warning : Sho-Ai, OOC, Miss Typo, dll.

Selamat membaca !

-OooOooO-

Untuk menuju ke lokasi misi, Athena sudah menyiapkan sebuah pesawat kecil bagi mereka. Lokasi misi tersebut adalah di Moskow. Karena tidak mungkin untuk berlteleportasi jarak jauh antara Yunani dan Moskow—yang apabila dilakukan dapat menyebabkan hilang kesadaran selama 5 hari 5 malam—maka para Gold Saints harus menggunakan pesawat untuk menuju Moskow.

Pesawat yang mereka pakai bukan sekedar pesawat biasa. Melainkan sebuah pesawat mewah yang dilengkapi dengan mini bar, kulkas, TV, dan sofa.

Saga menatap Milo yang sudah menghela nafas panjang entah berapa kali dalam perjalanan itu. Kedua mata birunya berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang dipikirkan Milo sehingga membuat pemuda itu menjadi pendiam, tidak ceria dan jahil seperti biasanya.

"Ada apa, Saga ?" tanya Kanon yang berbaring dengan santainya di paha Saga. Saga melihat kebawah, kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak, kok."

Kanon ber-'hmm' pelan, lalu melihat kearah yang sedari tadi dilihat oleh Saga, yakni Milo. Kedua bibir Kanon ditarik ke bawah (cemberut), dan ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada, cemburu.

"Kenapa sih, dari tadi ngeliatin Milo melulu ?" terdengar sedikit nada kecemburuan di pertanyaan Kanon. Hal itu membuat Saga tersenyum kecil, lalu mengacak rambut Kanon lembut.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak berniat yang aneh-aneh, kok. Hanya kamu yang ada di hatiku, adikku sayang." Goda Saga sambil menekan hidung Kanon yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan karena tidak bisa bernafas.

Shaka—yang masih tetap di posisi meditasi yang biasa ia lakukan—tersenyum kecil mendengar kedua saudara kembar itu bergulat di lantai pesawat. Saga menggelitiki perut Kanon, dan Kanon mencubit pipi Saga.

"Sa..uphh ! Lepas~ geli~ Hahahaha ! Le-Lepas !"

"Nggwak mwu. Lewpaswin pwipwikwu dwulu." (Nggak mau. Lepasin pipiku dulu.)

"Ga, lepas ! Hahahaha ! Udah ! Perutku sakit…gahaha !" _*kebanyakan ketawa*_

"Bwiawrin. Kamwu dwulu ywang lewpas." (Biarin. Kamu dulu yang lepas.)

"Lepas !"

"Nggwak !" (Nggak)

"Lepaasss ! Hahaha !"

"Kamwu dwulwuan !" (Kamu duluan.)

"Kalian tidak capek begitu terus ? Saya yang lihat aja capek, kok. Iya kan, Milo ?"

"…" _*sigh*_

"Ah, lupakan saja." _*sweatdrop*_ "Saga, Kanon, sudah dong. Kanon, kalau ketawa terus nanti nangis, lho. Saga juga, jangan iseng kenapa ? Kalau Kanon nangis gimana ?"

"Kwanwon nggwak pwernwah nwangwis, kwok." (Kanon nggak pernah nangis, kok.)

"Lepas ! Lepasin, hiks…hu…" _*nangis*_

"Tuh kan, saya bilang apa." _*geleng-geleng*_

"Lho, Kanon kok nangis, sih ?" _*panik, pipinya udah lepas*_

"Hiks…" _*nangis terisak*_

Lagi-lagi Shaka menggelengkan kepalanya. Kedua saudara kembar Gemini itu kalau sedang rukun manis sekali. Tapi kalau sudah berantem, amit-amit, deh.

"Dasar mereka ini. Ya kan, Milo ?" panggil Shaka, masih tersenyum kecil.

"…" Milo tidak merespon. Pandangan matanya lurus kedepan, namun kosong.

"Milo ? Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan ?" Shaka membuka kedua matanya—ia berusaha mati-matian agar kemampuannya tidak keluar—lalu menatap Milo khawatir. Pemuda berambut biru ini sudah bersikap aneh sejak mereka berangkat tadi.

Masih tidak menerima respon dari Milo, Shaka bangun dari sofa tempatnya duduk, lalu duduk di samping Milo, mencondongkan badannya kearah Milo yang menatap kosong ruangan itu.

"Ada apa, Shaka ?" Saga dan Kanon (yang masih cemberut) menghampiri Shaka. "Kau kelihatan khawatir."

Shaka menatap kedua Gemini itu dengan mata birunya. "Milo tidak merespon saya. Dari tadi. Saya merasa ada yang salah dengan Milo sejak berangkat tadi. Sepertinya Milo tidak fokus."

Kanon mengibaskan tangannya di depan Milo. "Milo, kamu tidak sakit, kan ? Kamu kenapa ?"

Setelah beberapa kali kibasan, baru Milo merespon. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang berkerumun di sekelilingnya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Ada apa ? Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu ?" tanyanya bingung.

Khawatir apabila terjadi sesuatu terhadap temannya itu, Shaka menempelkan dahinya di dahi Milo, mengecek suhu tubuhnya.

"Suhu tubuhmu normal."

"Shaka, kenapa sih ? Aku tidak apa-apa, kok."

Baik Saga, Kanon, maupun Shaka bertukar pandang. Ini benar-benar Milo, kan ? Milo Scorpio yang ceria, jahil, iseng, dan terbuka. Bukan Milo yang seperti sekarang ini.

"Milo, kau sedari tadi melamun terus. Dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya untuk hari ini saya lihat kau melamun terus. Ada maslah apa ? Mungkin saya, Shaka, dan Kanon bisa membantu."

Milo tersenyum kecil. "Tidak. Hanya ada sedikit masalah dengan Camus."

"Kamu dan Camus bertengkar ? Kok sepertinya tidak masuk akal sekali." Celetuk Kanon. Pemuda berambut biru itu mendengus.

"Tch, siapa bilang kita bertengkar. Aku hanya…" ucapannya terputus. "Ya ?" Saga, Shaka, dan Kanon penasaran. Mereka semakin lama semakin mendekat ke Milo yang mulai merasa jengah akibat kurangnya suplai oksigen untuknya bernafas.

Milo pun mulai menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari sikap dingin Camus, hingga sampai pada masalah dimana Camus tidak mau (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak bisa) berkata 'Aku mencintaimu' kepada Milo.

Setelah selesai, ketiga Gold Saints itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya paham. Jadi itulah yang membuat Milo galau sedari tadi. Rupanya karena Camus.

Yah, mereka memang mengerti seperti apa Camus. Orang yang dingin, sedingin es. Sekaligus datar, seperti patung. Ekspresinya tidak pernah berubah. Satu-satunya saat dimana ekspresi wajah Camus berubah ialah pada saat ia melawan Hyoga di kuil Aquarius maupun kuil Libra. Itupun tidak sepenuhnya berubah. Ia hanya mengalirkan air matanya. Selebihnya, ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar.

Tapi, saat mendengar cerita Milo yang menurut mereka (cukup) menyedihkan—dan memelas, tentunya, mengingat Milo hanya dicuekin oleh Camus—bisa dibilang mereka cukup merasa sedikit…kasihan ? Kalajengking satu itu, yang biasanya _easy going_ (sangat kelewatan), dan jahil itu pundung sekaligus galau. Waw, benar-benar sebuah keajaiban.

"Masa Camus sampai segitunya, sih ? Jujur saja, walaupun terkadang Kanon sangat dingin sama saya, tapi dia cukup romantis, kok. Dia sering bilang kepada saya bahwa dia mencintai saya. Dia juga sering memeluk saya, apalagi kalau mau tidur. Dan setiap tahun, baik saya maupun Kanon pasti saling bertukar kado. Apalagi kalau kita sedang ber-"

BLETAK.

Saga terkapar di lantai dengan kepala berdarah akibat bogem mentah dari Kanon yang bersarang di kepala Saga—oh, dan jangan lupakan sebuah rona merah yang sangat indah di pipi Kanon—yang sangat malang itu.

"Kakakku tersayang, tolong jangan ungkap sesuatu yang sangat memalukan seperti itu." Kanon menahan keinginannya untuk mengirim Saga ke _Another Dimension_.

"…" Shaka dan Milo hanya bisa diam sambil menatap kejadian yang cukup 'biasa' di depan mereka itu.

"Hoi, kalian ini niat membantu Milo tidak, sih ? Jangan malah bertengkar seperti itu. Saya jadi capek melihatnya." Shaka menggerutu sedikit.

Kanon membantu kakaknya itu berdiri, lalu menghadap Milo yang masih senyam-senyum kecil melihat adegan bertengkar kakak beradik itu.

"Saya hanya ingin bikin Milo tertawa, kok." Saga menggaruk tengkuknya, sementara Kanon menyeringai setengah menyindir. "Ho, ingin mebuat Milo tertawa, atau ingin menyebarkan kenyataan bahwa aku ini selalu di posisi bawah ?"

"Yah, sebenarnya yang kedua bisa dibilang lebih tepat, sih."

"MATI KAU SAGA !"

"Huwa, Kanon ! Sabar ! Tenang !" Shaka dan Milo segera menahan Kanon yang sudah hampir mengirim Saga ke _Another Dimension_. Dan yang hampir diserang hanya cengar-cengir bahagia.

-OooOooO-

Baru beberapa jam setelah keberangkatan Milo ke Moskow, Camus sudah merasa kesepian. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membaca buku-buku kesayangannya. Ia juga tak punya keinginan untuk mengerjakan hal yang lain.

Biasanya, jika ia tidak ada pekerjaan seperti ini, Milo akan mengajaknya mengerjakan TTS, atau bermain tebak-tebakan, atau bahkan mengajak Camus untuk pergi ke kuil Leo kemudian ia, Kanon, dan Aiolia asyik bermain PS 3 hadiah dari Pope Shion. Yang paling parah sih, waktu Milo mengajak Camus untuk memberi makan kalajengking perliharaannya.

Tetapi, sekarang Milo tidak ada. Ia pun jadi tidak punya kerjaan.

_'Bosan…'_ batinnya sambil bertopang dagu. _'Seandainya saja Milo ada disini.'_ Matanya menatap lantai nanar.

Tak lama, ia merasakan ada gerakan aneh—dan cukup geli—di pahanya. Awalnya ia berusaha cuek dan tidak mempedulikan gerakan aneh itu, tapi lama-kelamaan gerakan itu makin menjalar ke bagian…er…bokongnya.

Merasa tak nyaman, Camus bangun untuk melihat gerakan apakah itu.

…yang ternyata adalah kalajengking milik Milo.

"HUWAAAA !" teriakan Camus menggema di seluruh Sanctuary.

"A-ada apa ? Tadi saya mendengar suara teriakan." Mu, Shion, Aiolia, dan Gold Saints yang tidak ikut misi langsung berteleportasi ke kuil Aquarius.

Camus terduduk di lantai, wajahnya panik dan ketakutan. Dengan tangan gemetar ia menunjuk kearah kalajengking tersebut.

"I-itu…itu…" _*gemetaran*_

Yang lainnya melihat kearah yang ditunjuk Camus, sebelum kemudian menepuk bahu Camus penuh simpati.

"Santai aja, Camus. Tadi saya juga didatangi kalajengkingnya Milo, kok. Waktu itu saya lagi latihan panah. Eh, tiba-tiba ada yang merayap di celana saya. Ternyata kalajengkingnya Milo." Aiolos.

Mu tertawa kecil. "Tadi saya juga, kok. Saya lagi mandi malah. Saya pikir apa, kok ada yang ikut berenang di _bathub_ bareng saya. Rupanya kalajengking."

"Lho, Mu di _bathub_ ? Kalau aku kalajengkingnya kesasar di bawah selimut." Aiolia.

"Wah, rupanya kita sama, Mu. Waktu saya lagi asyik berendam di kolam renang, saya lihat ada beberapa kalajengking megap-megap hampir tenggelam. Karena kasihan, saya jemur aja deh mereka." Shion menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ada kalajengking di dalam wadah es krim-ku." Aldebaran.

"Huh, kau beruntung hanya di wadah es krim. Kalajengking itu ada di tumisan yang saya masak ! Saya jadi tidak bisa makan, deh." Shura.

Deathmask tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya menunjukkan sebuah topeng kalajengking.

Aphrodite mendengus. "Oke, aku tidak percaya hal ini terjadi, tapi..." ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Kalajengking aneh ini memakai lipstik-ku yang paling mahal !" tangannya mengangkat seekor kalajengking yang diikat dengan tali, dan memakai lipstik.

Semuanya langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kalajengking itu. Terkecuali Camus yang hanya bisa melongo.

"Jadi, tidak hanya saya yang dikunjungi kalajengking Milo ?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi aneh bercampur ngeri.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan tadi Athena sempat mengomel karena ada kalajengking yang sedang tidur siang diantara bajunya. Saya sampai repot karena harus menjemur kalajengking itu bersama dengan kalajengking yang tadi tenggelam." Jawab Shion sambil menahan tawa.

"Kelihatannya Milo lupa mengunci kalajengking peliharaannya di kandang."

Camus memegang dagunya."Benar juga. Tadi kelihatannya ia sangat buru-buru."

Aiolos terlihat khawatir. "Kalau dibiarkan, kalajengkingnya bisa menyebar kemana-mana."

Shion terdiam sebentar, berpikir. "Sepertinya kita semua punya misi penting sekarang." Nada suara Shion terdengar serius.

"Mu dan Aiolos, kalian berdua mencari kalajengking yang dari Kuil Aries hingga tempat Pope. Aiolia dan Aldebaran mencari di tempat-tempat di Sanctuary seperti perpustakaan, dan lainnya. Shura dan Deathmask, kalian mencari kalajengking Milo di kawasan terbuka di Sanctuary. Saya akan mengunci kandang kalajengking Milo."

"Terus saya sama Aphrodite bagaimana ?" tanya Camus bingung.

"Kalian berdua ikut saya ke kuil Milo. Tugas Aphrodite adalah membius setiap kalajengking yang sudah ditemukan oleh yang lainnya dengan mawarnya, sementara tugas Camus adalah membekukan semua kalajengking yang sudah dibius Aphrodite." Jelas Shion.

Camus dan Aphrodite saling berpandangan. Kemudian Aphrodite tersenyum puas. "Setidaknya aku tidak perlu panas-panas mencari kalajengking di luar sana."

Camus _facepalm_. Tugasnya membekukan kalajengking ? Dibekukan pakai apa ? _Freezing Coffin_ ? Kan tidak lucu kalau nanti pada saat Milo pulang, ia menemukan semua kalajengkingnya sudah beku.

"Baiklah, ayo mulai !" suara Shion memerintahkan setiap Gold Saints, dan dalam hitungan detik semua Gold Saints terkecuali Camus, Aphrodite, dan Shion sudah hilang.

"Ayo kita ke kuil Scorpio."

"Ya."

**Kuil Scorpio**

Sesampainya di kuil Scorpio, Shion langsung menyisir setiap sudut kuil itu untuk mencari-cari siapa tahu ada kalajengking yang sembunyi. Yang untungnya tidak ada.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada kalau tidak ada kalajengking lagi, Camus dan Aphrodite mengambil posisi yang mereka suka di kuil itu, kemudian duduk dengan tenangnya.

"Sepertinya kita harus menunggu." Shion duduk di seberang Camus.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita memang harus menunggu." Aphrodite mengangkat bahunya. "Mencari kalajengking kan tidak semudah itu." Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengambil sisir, kemudian mulai menyisir rambutnya yang panjang bergelombang itu.

Camus memeluk kedua lututnya. Dengan wajah dan nada datar ia berkata…

"Milo, jangan salahkan saya kalau nanti kau pulang dan menemukan semua kalajengkingmu sudah beku."

-OooOooO-

"HATSYII !" Milo bersin.

"Milo, kau sakit ? Flu ?" tanya Shaka khawatir. Jangan bilang kalau selain sedang sakit hati, pemuda pemilik kalajengking itu juga sakit Flu. Bisa-bisa tambah repot mereka. Apalagi Milo kalau lagi Flu bukan tipe yang bisa diam. Tidak seperti Camus atau Mu, yang kalau sakit tidak banyak bergerak dan bicara. Malah terkadang memaksakan diri untuk tidak istirahat.

Milo menggeleng, kemudian menyeka hidungnya. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang membicarakanku."

Shaka _sweatdrop_.

"Eh, aku mau tanya. Kok bisa sih, ketiga hakim dunia bawah ada di Moskow ? Mereka niatnya mau apa ? Bukankah Hades sudah tidak ada niat untuk menguasai dunia lagi ?" tanya Milo heran. Ia mengambil segelas soda dari _mini bar_ di pesawat itu.

Saga mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi sepertinya Hades sendiri pun tidak tahu menahu soal ketiga hakim dunia bawah berada di Moskow."

"Hades sudah diberi tahu soal ini ?" tanya Milo polos.

Bletak.

"OW !"

Kanon menjitak kepala Milo yang kemudian berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi kepalanya kesakitan.

"Bego ! Siapa yang berani jalan-jalan ke dunia bawah hidup-hidup, melewati semua penjara, kemudian masuk ke istana Hades ? Lebih parah lagi kalau harus lewat pintu tebal-entah-itu-apa-namanya untuk menuju ke Elysium gara-gara Hades-nya lagi bosan hanya duduk saja di singgasananya itu, terus milih untuk tidur-tiduran di kamarnya di Elysium sambil dipijati sama Hypnos atau Thanatos. Belum sampai Elysium, harus lewat dimensi-namanya-aku-nggak-tahu-apa itu. Bisa-bisa mati duluan, tahu ! Shaka aja yang udah pernah berjalan-jalan di dunia bawah sendirian aja paling ogah mau ketemu Hades hanya karena ingin beritahu hades kalau 3 orang hakimnya main-main di dunia atas. Terus, kalau Hades tidak percaya nanti gimana ? Kan nggak lucu kalau habis itu kita ditendang balik ke dunia atas gara-gara dituduh memfitnah Specter-nya. Terus, nanti akhir-akhirnya kita bakal diceramahi sama Hypnos dan Thanatos, bilang _'Nak, fitnah itu lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan.'_ Aku terima lawan Specter daripada harus bilang Hades." Cerocos Kanon tanpa ampun sambil berputar-putar mengelilingi pesawat.

Hening sejenak. Tidak ada yang bicara.

"Kanon, kau lagi PMS ?" Milo bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"KULEMPAR KAU KE DUNIA BAWAH, MILO !" Kanon sudah siap memasang pose untuk _Galaxian Explosion_.

"Jangan, Kanon ! Tahan emosimu ! Huwaa !" kini giliran Shaka dan Saga yang kerepotan menahan Kanon untuk tidak membunuh Milo.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Kanon dengan bujukan Saga—yang berjanji akan membelikan Kanon game PS3 yang baru sebanyak yang ia mau, juga dengan janji bahwa Kanon akan berganti posisi sebagai _seme_ dan Saga sebagai _uke_ untuk sebulan penuh—akhirnya Kanon berhasil dijinakkan, meskipun ia masih merengut-merengut.

"Saga, Milo, saya baru saja berpikir, kita harus tinggal di mana selama di Moskow ?" Shaka duduk di samping Kanon, untuk jaga-jaga apabila pemuda itu kehilangan kesabarannya lagi.

Saga yang sedang asyik dengan PSP yang baru dibeli Kanon beberapa hari yang lalu mengangkat kepalanya. "Hm ? Ah, kita bakal tinggal di hotel bintang 5. Tadi Athena memberikan saya uang untuk menginap di Moskow selama seminggu lebih. Selain itu, Athena juga memberikan saya kartu kredit. Katanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau salah satu dari kita ada yang mau belanja, atau ke Bar, atau mau beli oleh-oleh sambil jalan-jalan keliling Moskow. Athena juga bilang kalau Vodka di Moskow enak." Ia menunjukkan beberapa buah kartu kredit.

Shaka _sweatdrop_. "Sebenarnya, tujuan kita pergi ke Moskow itu untuk misi mengembalikan ketiga hakim dunia bawah atau untuk berlibur, sih ?"

Saga mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu."

"Kita lakukan saja keduanya." Usul Milo. "Setelah misi selesai, kita habiskan waktu yang ada dengan jalan-jalan."

Kanon menjetikkan jarinya. "Benar juga. Ide bagus, Milo !"

Mata Saga berbinar. "Akhirnya saya bisa mencoba Bar di Moskow. Bosan juga kalau mau minum tempatnya hanya Bar di Athena."

Shaka memijat dahinya yang mendadak terasa pusing. Entah kenapa, ia merasa jadi satu-satunya orang yang normal di dalam pesawat itu.

"Hei, jangan bilang kalian lupa kalau misi ini sangat berbahaya, ya ?" ujar Shaka mengingatkan ketiga temannya.

"Eh ?" respon mereka bersamaan.

Atmosfir di ruangan itu langsung menggelap seketika.

"Benar juga, ya. Saya lupa. Mungkin karena saya dulu pernah jadi Specter ?" Saga pundung. Kanon duduk di samping Saga dan memegang bahunya dengan penuh simpati. "Aku sendiri juga sudah lupa. Kita sama, kak." Dan kedua saudara kembar itu berpelukan.

Untuk yang entah-keberapa-kalinya, Shaka _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Berbeda dengan reaksi Saga dan Kanon, reaksi Milo bisa dibilang terlihat aneh.

Ia menunduk, tangan kirinya meremas celana yang dikenakannya. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam erat kalung pemberian Camus sebelum ia berangkat tadi. Entah kenapa, ia mendadak teringat kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya.

_'Aku…mungkin saja terluka parah. Atau pada keadaan terburuk, aku bisa saja mati. Itu yang kukatakan kepada Camus. Aku sedang berpikir, apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Camus. Mengapa ia bisa begitu dingin kepadaku, meskipun aku sangat mencintainya…'_ batin Milo sedih.

Merasa khawatir melihat Milo, Shaka menepuk bahunya lembut.

"Milo, kau tidak apa-apa, kan ?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir. Jangan bilang temannya yang satu ini pundung lagi.

"…Camus…"

-OooOooO-

**Kuil Scorpio**

Camus masih menunggu teman-temannya yang lain membawa kalajengking untuk dibekukan. Sejauh ini baru 3 ekor yang ditangkap oleh Mu berjalan-jalan di kuil Libra. Aphrodite juga sudah membius ketiganya. Saat ini, pemuda penjaga kuil Pisces itu sibuk memotong kukunya.

Camus menghela nafas panjang. Ia merasa bosan. Dengan ketidak beradaan Milo, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Selain itu, ia masih terus terganggu dengan perkataan Milo bahwa ia kemungkinan bisa saja mati. Ia tak mau itu terjadi. Ia masih belum puas bersama dengan Milo. Atau mungkin, tidak akan pernah puas. Karena ia tak pernah bosan meskipun hampir setiap hari ia bertatap wajah dengan Milo.

Merasa tidak bersemangat, Camus meluruskan kedua kakinya yang terasa kaku. Matanya menelusuri setiap sudut kuil Scorpio itu dengan nanar. Ia biasa bermain dengan Milo di tempat ini. Entah main petak umpet, main gulat, atau main kejar-kejaran.

_'Seandainya saja ia ada di sini…'_

Di sisi lain, Shion menatap Camus dengan pandangan serius. Ia sudah mulai menyadari bahwa ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda itu. Ia sebagai Pope harus segera membicarakannya dengan Camus, atau kalau tidak, akan ada masalah lain. Karena masalah satu Gold Saint saja berpengaruh kepada Gold Saint yang lain. Apalagi kalau yang terkena masalah adalah Camus yang bisa dibilang berperan cukup penting.

_'Sampai kapan, masalah akan terus datang…'_ batin Shion nelangsa.

Kembali ke Camus, ia memejamkan kedua matanya. Bayangan wajah Milo hadir dalam pikirannya. Dan ketika ia membuka matanya kembali, bayangan wajah orang yang ia cintai itu menghilang.

_'Milo, aku merindukanmu…'_

Di belahan benua lain, Milo menatap pemandangan luar melalui jendela pesawat. Terbayang di benaknya wajah kekasihnya tercinta, tersenyum walaupun hanya sekedar senyuman yang tipis.

Dipejamkannya kedua matanya, dan ia menghela nafas panjang.

_'Camus, aku merindukanmu…'_

To Be Continued

-OooOooO-

Chapter 2 selesai ! Terima kasih sudah mau membaca, dan untuk yang sudah mereview Chapter 1, saya ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya. Saya sangat menghargai kesediaan anda untuk membaca. Dan di chapter depan, saya akan fokuskan ke misi. Memang ada humor, tapi kelihatannya tidak sebanyak humor di Chapter ini.

Akhir kata, tidak ada yang bisa saya ucapkan, selain…

R&R Please !


	3. Tears of The Fridge and Craziness

Chapter 3 Update !

Semoga pembaca semua suka dengan chapter 2 ! Maaf kalau humor di Chapter 2 itu garing banget. Saya nggak jago bikin humor, jadi tolong maafkan saya kalau tidak menarik humornya. ._. Oh ya, sekedar pemberitahuan, Shion disini Shion yang masih muda (masih imut).

Baik, nggak banyak bacot, silahkan membaca Chapter 3 !

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya bukan punya saya, tapi punya Masami Kurumada.

Rate : T

Pairing : SagaKanon, slight ShakaMilo (Friendship), slight ShionCamus

Genre : Humor, Romance, dll

Warning : Sho-Ai, OOC, Miss Typo, dll.

Selamat membaca !

-OooOooO-

"Milo, mau minum apa ?" tanya Shaka sambil membuka mini bar di pesawat itu.

"Shaka, saya nggak ditawarin, nih ?" Saga tersenyum. Shaka menghela nafas. Dasar, teman-temannya ini memang antik semuanya, deh. "Iya, iya. Baiklah, Saga, Kanon, kalian mau minum apa ?"

Senyuman di bibir Saga melebar. "Teh saja." Kanon mengangkat kepalanya dari paha Saga yang dijadikannya sebagai bantal. "Shaka, aku mau jus jeruk saja."

Mendengar kata minuman, Milo yang memang sudah haus langsung menyahut. "Aku minta susu."

"Milo ?"

"Hah ?"

"Susu Milo ?"

"Haahh ?" _*nggak ngerti*_

_*sigh*_ "Scorpio Milo, disini adanya Susu Milo. Mau apa tidak ?"

"Oh, susu merknya Milo. Kupikir susunya Milo. Boleh, kok."

Kanon terkikik. "Kalau kau bilang susunya Milo, itu berarti kamu minum susumu sendiri." Shaka dan Saga juga tertawa, sementara Milo cemberut.

"Maaf ya, tapi aku tidak menghasilkan susu !" gerutunya.

"Salah sendiri punya nama Milo !"

"Bukan salahku, dong. Salah yang ngelahirin aku !" balas Milo tak mau kalah.

"Berisik, ah !" PMS-nya Kanon kumat lagi.

"Lha, yang mulai duluan siapa ?"

"Berisiiikkk !" _*nutup telinga*_

"Kamu yang berisik !" _*nyolot*_

"Kamu !"

"Kamu !"

"Kamuu !"

"Nggak, kamu !"

"Yang berisik itu kalian, tahu." _*sweatdrop*_

"OOOMMM-"

"Maafin kita, Shaka !" _*nyembah-nyembah kaki Shaka*_

_*Bingung*_ "Kalian kenapa ? Saya bukan mau nyerang kalian, kok. Tadi ada nyamuk."

"Shaka nggak marah, berarti…" _*ngeliat Kanon*_

"…kita bisa berantem lagi, kan ?" _*ngeliat Milo*_

Hening sejenak.

"MATI KAU KANOOONNN ! SCARLET NEEDLEEE !"

"RASAKAN INII ! GALAXIAN EXPLOSIOOOONN !"

"Kalian berdua sakit !" Saga menjerit panik.

Dan begitulah selanjutnya, mereka saling menyerang satu sama lain dengan jurus mereka masing-masing sampai-sampai pesawat yang mereka tumpangi bergoyang kesana kemari.

Bagaimana dengan Shaka dan Saga ? Shaka sibuk komat-kamit semua doa yang ia bisa supaya nantinya bila pesawat mereka terjun bebas gara-gara Milo dan Kanon, ia bisa selamat entah bagaimana caranya. Sementara Saga memeluk Shaka erat-erat sambil jerit-jerit nggak karuan saking paniknya.

"Bla…bla…bla...hwezz…hwezz…hwozz…" _*doa dengan khusyuk*_

"SHAKAAA ! JANGAN BERDOA TERUSSS !" *meluk Shaka* "HWAA…SHION, MAAFKAN SAYA ! SAYA PERNAH BUNUH KAMUU ! AIOLOS, SAYA JUGA MINTA MAAF KALAU SAYA PERNAH MEMFITNAH KAMUU ! HWAAA !" _*histeris*_

Akhirnya, baik Kanon maupun Milo berhenti sendiri. Pesawat pun kembali ke posisi semula, dan Saga dan Shaka menarik nafas lega setelah beberapa menit mereka digantung-gantung diatas lubang menuju dunia bawah(?).

"Milo, Kanon, kalian tidak apa-apa, kan ?" Shaka yang ternyata seorang _worrywart_ terutama kepada sahabatnya, membuka kedua matanya dan hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ makin parah ketika melihat kondisi mengenaskan kedua sahabatnya yang lama kelamaan menjdi sinting itu.

Milo tergeletak tengkurap di lantai, sementara Kanon berbaring telentang diatas Milo. Kondisi mereka sama, tepar alias tewas terkapar.

"Shaka, mereka nggak mati, kan ?" Saga khawatir kalau-kalau kekasih sekaligus adiknya itu mati. Nanti siapa yang bakal jadi kekasihnya ? Dan untuk tambahan, Saga tidak suka selingkuh. Dia setia sampai mati sama pasangannya. Kecuali kalau pasangannya itu seperti Aphrodite.

Shaka hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tergantung kamu mau bantuin mereka sekarang atau tidak."

Sedetik kemudian Saga sudah membawa kotak P3K.

-OooOooO-

"Camus, kau sedang menganggur, kan ?" suara kalem Shion membangunkan Camus dari lamunannya. Camus mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Shion sebelum mengangguk.

Shion duduk di samping Camus. "Kau keberatan bila saya bertanya beberapa hal kepadamu ?"

Pemuda penjaga Kuil Aquarius itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Pope. Saya sama sekali tidak keberatan apabila Pope ingin bertanya kepada saya."

"Apapun itu ?"

"Apapun." Jawab Camus tegas. Pope Shion tersenyum kecil. Ia sedikit bersyukur Camus bukanlah orang yang sulit untuk memberikan informasi apabila ditanya. Apalagi yang akan menanyainya adalah seorang Pope yang merupakan pimpinan tertinggi dari para Saints.

Dengan lembut Shion melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Camus, menariknya mendekat. Ia sedikit menunjukkan gestur yang bersahabat seakan-akan Camus adalah sahabat dekatnya. Dengan begitu, pemuda penjaga Kuil Aquarius itu akan sedikit lebih santai dan tenang dalam menjawab pertanyaannya nanti.

Camus sedikit terkejut dengen gestur Shion tersebut. Namun ia tak bergeming. Sampai pada saat Shion mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Camus, kamu ada masalah dengan Milo ?" hubungan Camus dan Milo memang sudah diketahui oleh orang seisi Sanctuary, termasuk Athena. Bahkan, para Specter, Hades, dan kedua dewa kembar Hypnos-Thanatos juga sudah mengetahui kalau Camus dan Milo adalah sepasang kekasih. Jadi menurut Shion tidak masalah apabila ia langsung bertanya kepada Camus, tidak berbasa-basi terlebih dahulu.

Pemuda berambut _Turqoise_ itu sedikit tersentak. Pipinya sedikit memerah dan ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Shion. "K-kenapa Pope bertanya hal seperti itu ? Apa saya ini mudah ditebak, ya ?" ia balas bertanya.

Shion mengeratkan rangkulannya di bahu Camus. Senyum masih tersungging di wajahnya. "Tidak kok, Camus. Kamu itu sulit ditebak malah. Tapi entah kenapa saya mendapatkan firasat kalau kamu sepertinya ada masalah dengan Milo. Mau menceritakannya kepada saya ?"

Camus tidak menjawab.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Milo ?" ia bertanya menyelidiki. Camus menggeleng. "Tidak, Pope. Saya mungkin tidak pernah bisa bertengkar dengan Milo." Ia memeluk kedua kakinya semakin erat.

"Kalau begitu, apa yang menyulitkanmu ? Cerita saja kepada saya." Dengan tangan yang tadi merangkul bahu Camus, Shion mendorong wajah pemuda itu sehingga kedua mata Camus menatap kedua mata Shion. "Mungkin saya bisa membantu. Dan saya berjanji tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa."

Camus menghela nafas. Ia tak bisa mengelak lagi. Shion memiliki intuisi yang kuat, dan ia tak bisa untuk berkata 'tidak' ataupun menolak permintaan Shion.

"Pope, saya tidak bertengkar dengan Milo. Saya hanya…"

"Lanjutkan, Camus. Saya akan mendengar." Suara Shion menenangkan jantung Camus yang berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

"Pope tahu, kan, kalau saya ini bukan tipe orang yang bisa menunjukkan perasaan sayang dan cinta saya secara terang-terangan ?" Shion mengangguk, menatap Camus serius. "Bagaimana pun saya mencintai orang itu, saya tidak bisa menunjukkan kasih sayang saya kepada orang yang saya cintai itu. Saya tetap akan berlaku dingin seperti biasanya, walaupun di dalam hati saya sangat mencintai orang itu." Ia mengambil nafas panjang.

"Dan hal itu berlaku juga kepada Milo." Entah kenapa, saat berbicara, mata Camus terasa panas, dan dadanya terasa sesak, seakan-akan ada yang meremas kuat dadanya, sehingga ia sulit untuk bernafas. "P-pada awalnya, Milo tidak pernah protes apabila saya tidak pernah memanjakannya ataupun berkata 'Aku mencintaimu' kepadanya. Milo selalu menerima saya, sekalipun saya bukanlah seorang kekasih yang baik. Sampai hari ini…" Camus merasa semakin sulit untuk bercerita kepada Shion.

"Tidak apa-apa, Camus. Lanjutkan. Pelan-pelan saja, ya." Lagi-lagi suara Shion berusaha untuk menenangkan Camus.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sanpai hari ini, tadi pagi Milo meminta saya untuk mengatakan bahwa saya mencintainya. Tapi saya tidak mengatakannya. Bukan karena saya tidak mau, tetapi karena saya takut. Saya takut tak bisa mengatakan perasaan saya dengan baik, dan mengakibatkan Milo kecewa kepada saya. Maka saya diam saja. Tapi ternyata, hal itu malah membuat Milo sedih. Baru saja saya akan berbicara kepadanya, mendadak Kanon datang, katanya ada misi dari Pope untuknya.

Shion mengangguk mengerti. "Ya. Saat itu saya memang memanggilnya untuk misi bersama Saga, Kanon, dan Shaka. Lalu ?"

Suara Camus bergetar. "Saat ia kembali, ia berkata kepada saya bahwa misi yang akan ia lakukan sangat berbahaya, dan mungkin dapat merenggut jiwanya. Pada saat itu, saya sangat terkejut, namun saya tetap bersikap seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa. Setelah itu, ia sekali lagi meminta saya untuk mengatakan perasaan saya kepadanya. Tapi lagi-lagi, saya takut. Saya takut jika saya berkata bahwa saya amat mencintainya, ia akan pergi dan tidak kembali lagi. Jadi saya diam saja. Saya… saya…"

Shion terkejut ketika melihat dua butir air mata mengalir di pipi Camus. Ia menatap Camus, dan mendapati Camus menangis.

Sorot mata Shion berubah menjadi sedih. Dengan lembut disentuhnya pipi Camus, berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"…saya tidak ingin kehilangan Milo, Pope."

Masih membelai pipi Camus, Shion berkata dengan nada pelan. "Sshh…tidak apa-apa, Camus. Kau boleh berhenti kalau kau tidak mampu untuk bercerita lagi."

Camus menggeleng. "Ketika Milo mendapati bahwa saya tidak berkata apapun, ia menjauh. Ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa, tetapi saya tahu, kalau sebenarnya ia sangat sedih. Setelah itu, ia berkata _'Masih ada waktu lain kali. Kau bisa mengatakannya saat kau siap.'_ sambil tersenyum. Tapi entah kenapa, saya merasakan sebuah firasat bahwa _'waktu lain kali'_ itu sudah tidak ada. Kemudian sebelum ia berangkat, saya memberikannya belahan dari kalung ini." Camus menunjukkan kalung hati peraknya.

"Sampai pada saat terakhir, saya tidak berkata saya mencintainya, ataupun menujukkan sedikit kemesraan dengannya. Dan bodohnya lagi, ia malah berkata _'Jaga diri, Camus.'_ sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum manis. Bukankah seharusnya saya yang berkata seperti itu ? Saya benar-benar bodoh…" pemuda itu tersenyum miris, sebelum kemudian air mata mengalir semakin deras.

Camus terisak. "Saya tidak mau kehilangan Milo, Pope. Saya sangat mencintainya. Seandainya saja masih ada satu kesempatan lagi. Satu saja, saya akan berkata kepadanya bahwa saya mencintainya. Seandainya saja…" tangis Camus meledak.

Dengan penuh simpati, Shion memeluk Camus erat, dan membiarkan pemuda itu menangis di bahunya, membasahi jubah yang ia kenakan. Sementara kedua tangan Camus mencengkram erat jubah Shion, dan isakannya semakin keras.

Shion membelai kepala Camus lembut. Ternyata, masalah Camus seperti itu. Di satu sisi, ia lega karena Camus sudah mau bercerita dengan jujur kepadanya. Tapi di satu sisi lain, ia juga merasa khawatir, karena misi yang ia berikan berbahaya. Dan baginya tidak mungkin untuk menarik kembali misinya, karena saat ini Milo sudah di perjalanan. Ia menggeretakkan giginya. Seandainya saja ia tahu masalah Camus dan Milo, ia takkan menyuruh Milo untuk melaksanakan misi itu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, terutama kepada Camus. Pemuda dingin itu sampai menangis, itu berarti baginya masalah itu sangat kompleks.

"Tenang saja, Camus." Shion berbisik di telinga Camus. "Kesempatan itu masih ada, saya yakin. Milo pasti akan kembali bersama dengan yang lainnya. Saya yakin. Oleh karena itu, Camus, jangan menangis, ya ?" ia mengangkat wajah Camus, dan menghapus air mata di pipinya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

Camus mengangguk. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedikit lebih lega sudah bisa bercerita kepada Shion. Meskipun kekhawatirannya belum hilang, namun setidaknya ia tahu, ada orang yang bisa menenangkannya.

-OooOooO-

"Kanon, kamu nggak apa-apa, kan ? Nggak ada yang sakit, kan ?" tanya Saga khawatir setelah Milo dan Kanon sadar.

Kanon memegang kepalanya. "Pusing… (=_=)" keluhnya sambil bersandar di dada Saga. Dengan penuh kasih sayang Saga membelai kepala Kanon lembut. Sementara Kanon makin manja kepada Saga, mengetahui bahwa Saga sangat khawatir padanya.

"Milo, apa ada yang sakit lagi ?" kalau Saga mengkhawatirkan Kanon, Shaka mengkhawatirkan Milo. Pasalnya, kalau kalajengking satu itu terluka, yang repot adalah dia sendiri.

"Hatiku."

"Hah ?"

"Hatiku sakit…"

"Milo, kepalamu tidak terbentur sesuatu kan, tadi ?"

"Aku kangen Camus…"

"…" Shaka menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Ampun deh, ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa sama pemuda ini. Tapi ia tetap berusaha sabar. Karena menurut Shaka, orang sabar disayang Tuhan. "Milo, kalau kangen sama Camus memangnya kamu mau apa ?" Shaka mengelus dada.

"Mau peluk Camus !" sambil meneriakkan kalimat tersebut, Milo menerjang Shaka dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat, sampai-sampai pemuda berambut pirang itu kehabisan nafas.

"Mi…lo…le…pas…kan…ugh…" penjaga Kuil Virgo itu meronta dari pelukan Milo yang tak hanya bisa meremukkan tulang-tulangnya, tapi juga membuat suplai oksigen untuknya bernafas kurang.

Tapi sepertinya Milo tidak mendengar erangan protes dari Shaka, karena ia masih tetap saja memeluk (baca : meremukkan) Shaka.

"Camus, aku kangen~"

"Saya bukan…ukh…Camus !"

"Camus~ rambutmu lembut sekali~" _*mainin rambut Shaka*_

_*merinding*_ "Milo, saya bukan Camus ! Camus di Sanctuary !" _'Mu, saya minta maaf. Saya tak bermaksud selingkuh… :'('_ batin Shaka sambil menangis, dalam hati tentunya.

"Camus, kenapa kau dingin sekali padaku~ ?" _*mau nyium Shaka*_

_*tambah merinding*_ "HIII, JANGAAAN !" _*panik*_ "KANON, SAGA, BANTUIN SAYA !"

"Saga, bantuin Shaka, yuk."

"Boleh, boleh. Tapi kepalamu sakit, nggak ?" *masih khawatir*

"Sedikit, sih. Tapi sudah lumayan, kok."

"Kalau masih sakit, nggak usah bantuin Shaka, lho."

"KENAPA KALIAN MALAH NGOBROL BEGITU ? TOLONG SAYA !" _*histeris*_

"Camus~" _*makin jadi, ngeraba-raba badan Shaka*_

"HIIII !" _*frekuensi tingkat tinggi*_ "KANOOONN ! SAGAAAA !"

_*nutup kuping*_ "Kak, ayo bantu Shaka. Kasihan tuh. Nanti Mu nggak bisa dapat Shaka yang masih perawan."

_*mikir*_ "Benar juga. Nanti Milo memperkosa seseorang yang bukan Camus."

"TOLOONGG !"

"Iya, iya." _*geret Milo*_ "Milo, ayo lepas. Ini Shaka, bukan Camus. Shaka itu punyanya Mu."

_*mengamankan Shaka*_ "Shaka nggak apa-apa, kan ? Saya takut kalau-kalau nanti kamu jadi tidak perawan lagi."

"Hii…saya…saya…" _*ketakutan*_

"Camussss~" _*meronta dari Kanon*_ "Kembalikan Camus-kuuu~"

_*melihat Shaka dan Saga*_ "Tadi kepalanya **PASTI** terbentur sesuatu. Nggak mungkin tahu-tahu dia jadi gila begini."

"Mau dimasukin RSJ di Moskow ?"

"Nggak, kasihan Camus nanti, selesai misi pacarnya jadi gila."

"Terus diapain ? Saya nggak mau diperkosa Milo." _'Kalau Mu yang merkosa sih nggak apa-apa.'_ _*batin*_

"Dibuat tidur dulu aja."

"Gimana caranya, Non ?"

"Gini, nih."

BLETAK.

Gubrak.

"Nah, tuh udah tidur." _*nunjuk Milo yang pingsan*_

"Kanon, saya(aku) kira kamu juga sudah gila…" _*sweatdrop*_

-OooOooO-

"Camus, sudah puas menangisnya ?" tanya Shion sambil masih memeluk Camus yang kini hanya menangis sesegukan, tidak histeris seperti sebelumnya.

"Y-ya, P-Pope…hiks…S-Shion…" meskipun ia bilang 'ya', namun suaranya masih sedikit bergetar. Shion kembali mendekapnya erat. "Kalau belum puas juga tidak apa-apa. Saya akan tetap disini."

Camus meremas jubah Shion. "Pope Shion ?"

"Ya, Camus ?"

Pemuda itu membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Shion, dan berbicara dengan suara yang masih bergetar. "Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkan saya. Saya baru sadar, bahwa saya sangat kesepian. Seandainya saja Pope Shion tidak ada, saya tidak tahu harus menangis kepada siapa." Bisiknya samar, namun telinga Shion masih mampu untuk menangkapnya.

Shion tersenyum. "Tidak masalah, Camus. Saya hanya berusaha untuk menjadi sosok ayah sekaligus pemimpin bagi para Saints." Tangan Shion mengacak rambut Camus. "Kalian sejak kecil sudah berada di Sanctuary, jauh dari kampong halaman, jauh dari orang tua. Pada waktu itu, saya sebenarnya tidak tega melihat kalian semua yang masih kecil, tapi sudah haru menanggung beban berat seperti ini. Makanya saya berusaha untuk menjadi pengganti orang tua kalian."

"Saya tahu, Pope."

Senyuman Shion melebar. "Dulu, kamu adalah bocah yang paling pendiam dan pemalu."

Camus mengangkat kepalanya. "Bukannya Mu juga pendiam dan pemalu, ya ?"

Dengan jari telunjuknya, Shion menyentuh ujung hidung Camus. "Tapi Mu masih mau berbicara dengan Shaka atau Aiolia. Sedangkan kamu ? Kamu hanya menyendiri di pojok, dan sibuk membaca bukumu." Pipi Camus memerah. "W-Waktu itu saya tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Pope."

"Saya mengerti, kok. Oleh karena itu, saya sangat bersyukur waktu Milo pertama kali datang kepadamu, dan mengajakmu bicara."

Mata Camus melebar ketika mendengar nama 'Milo'. "Pope, dia tidak mengajak saya bicara."

Shion menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Lalu ? Padahal jelas-jelas waktu itu saya melihat Milo berbicara denganmu."

Camus menunduk, pipinya masih merah. "Dia menunjukkan saya kalajengkingnya yang bernama Camus-_chan_."

Seketika Shion tertawa keras.

To Be Continued

-OooOooO-

Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau Chapter ini lebih pendek daripada yang sebelumnya. Dan untuk pemberitahuan, Shion disini penampilannya masih muda, bukan kakek-kakek. Dohko juga. Jadi, jangan salah kira, ya.

Akhir kata, tidak ada yang bisa saya ucapkan, selain…

R&R Please !


	4. Snow White

Saya kembali ! Maaf kalau peng-update-an saya yang agak lama. Ini karena saya udah kelas 9 smp, dan sekarang udah detik-detik menjelang UNAS. Sekarang ini saja saya lagi Ujian Sekolah, kok. Mohon doanya, ya, Minna-sama !

Oh ya, dan maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya jelek dan nggak menarik. Saya sendiri sudah stresss sama yang namanya tugas sekolah dan ulangan-ulangan yang menumpuk, juga dengan les-les. Saya harap pembaca semuanya tidak kecewa.

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya bukan punya saya, tapi punya Masami Kurumada.

Rate : T

Pairing : SagaKanon, ShakaMilo, ShionCamus, MiloCamus, dll.

Genre : Humor, Romance, dll

Warning : Sho-Ai, OOC, Miss Typo, dll.

Selamat membaca !

-OooOooO-

"P-Pope Shion kok ketawa, sih ?" pipi Camus semakin memerah, apalagi setelah Shion tertawa mendengar ceritanya.

Shion menghapus air matanya yang keluar akibat terlalu keras, sebelum menatap Camus sambil tersenyum. "Maaf, maaf, Camus. Saya hanya lucu saja mendengar kalau Milo menunjukkan kalajengkingnya yang bernama Camus-_chan_. Namanya sama sepertimu."

Camus memalingkan wajahnya malu. "Habis, kata Milo, kalajengkingnya yang satu itu pendiam sekali. Senangnya menyendiri, dan tidak berkumpul dengan kalajengking-kalajengking yang lainnya. Mirip saya. Bahkan, terkadang kalajengkingnya itu suka menelusup di lemari bukunya." Jelasnya dengan suara pelan. Entah kenapa Camus bersyukur Aphrodite sedang asyik bermake-up ria, sehingga kemungkinannya kecil bagi pemuda cantik itu untuk mendengar dan melihat apa yang tadi dilakukannya (jarak antara Aphrodite dan Camus-Shion kurang lebih seperti dari pojok ke pojok kuil Scorpio).

"Dasar kalian ini." Shion menepuk kepala Camus. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak pernah berubah."

Camus memegangi kepalanya. "Pope Shion bicara seakan-akan saya dan yang lain masih anak kecil."

Shion mengerjapkan matanya heran. "Bukannya kalian memang masih anak kecil, ya ?" tanyanya lugu.

"Pope, saya sudah 21 tahun !" /

Shion tertawa lagi, lalu merangkul Camus, menariknya lebih dekat. "Untuk orang normal, kamu memang sudah 21 tahun, tapi…" ia menengadah, menatap langit-langit. Camus meniru gerakannya. "…bagi saya yang sudah hidup lebih dari 200 tahun, kalian semua bukan apa-apa."

Pemuda penjaga kuil Aquarius itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Shion dengan kelelahan.

"Kenapa, Camus ?" Shion agak heran melihat gestur Camus yang sangat tidak biasa itu. Tumben-tumbennya dia mau sedikit bermanja-manja dengannya.

"Saya capek, Pope. Kepala saya pusing gara-gara kebanyakan nangis tadi." Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Camus.

Lagi-lagi Shion hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Camus. Ia tahu, kalau menangis itu menghabiskan tenaga, dan akhir-akhirnya malah bikin kepala sakit dan berdenyut-denyut. Maka, ia mengelus kepala Camus lembut, masih membiarkan Camus bersandar di bahunya.

Merasa nyaman, Camus memilih untuk berbaring di paha Shion dan memejamkan matanya. Shion terkejut, tetapi tetap membiarkannya berbaring di sana dan mengelus kepalanya lembut seakan-akan Camus adalah seorang bocah kecil yang polos dan lugu.

"Ah, saya jadi ingat." Ujar Camus. "Dulu, waktu saya dan yang lainnya masih kecil, biasanya setiap malam minggu ada acara seru."

Alis Shion naik sebelah. "Acara apa ? Saya kok lupa ? Maklum, sudah tua." Shion menggaruk tengkuknya.

Camus menatap Shion dengan kedua mata _turquoise_-nya. "Lho, Pope sudah lupa rupanya. Itu lho, setiap malam minggu, biasanya para Saint Emas yang masih kecil-kecil biasanya berkumpul di kamar tidur Pope, kemudian Pope akan membacakan kami cerita, lalu pada akhirnya kami semua akan tidur di kamar Pope, bergeletakan di kasur, di sofa, di lantai, seperti posko bencana."

_'Ah, itu.'_ Batin Shion sambil tersenyum. Pikirannya melayang ke kejadian itu.

_Flashback_

"Ayo cepat ! Nanti Pope Shion keburu tidur !" seorang bocah berambut cokelat ikal pendek berlari-lari menuju Pope _hall_. Di belakangnya, tampak bocah-bocah yang lainnya berlari mengikutinya.

"Malam ini ceritanya apa, ya ?" Milo berjalan di samping Camus yang asyik membaca buku. "Camus maunya cerita apa ?"

Camus kecil tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya itu. "Apa saja boleh, asal jangan cerita yang sama." Jawab Camus datar.

Mu memeluk lengan Shaka malu-malu, sementara bocah pirang itu memegang sekotak susu cokelat yang tadi dibelikan oleh Kanon sebagai ganti karena remaja itu tidak sengaja menginjak tasbih Shaka sehingga pemuda itu terpeleset dan jatuh terjengkang (walaupun sebenarnya bukan salah Kanon karena Kanon hanya numpang lewat, dan tasbih Shaka itu digeletakkan di lantai begitu saja). Shaka menangis keras-keras karena tasbihnya rusak, dan Kanon tidak ingin dimarahi Saga, jadi ia membujuk Shaka agar tidak menangis lagi.

Aphrodite, Shura, dan Deathmask kecil berjalan bergandengan bertiga. Deathmask berbicara soal topeng-topengnya, sementara Aphrodite berkomentar bagaimana ia akan mendandani topeng-topeng tersebut. Shura sibuk membaca buku dari perpustakaan Camus yang berjudul 'Teknik Memotong Ikan Untuk Sushi'. Sesaat kemudian Aphrodite menangis keras-keras sambil menunjuk Shura karena katanya Shura mau memasak sahabatnya sendiri. Shura yang tidak mengerti hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan membaca.

"Kalian ini, Pope Shion kan capek, sudah seharian harus jaga memimpin Sanctuary, masa mau kalian paksa buat membacakan kalian cerita, sih ?" Aiolos, kakak Aiolia mengikuti bocah-bocah itu dari belakang.

Milo berbalik, tersenyum lebar. "Tapi kan Pope Shion sudah janji. Janji harus ditepati, dong."

Aiolos menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku adik-adiknya itu. Ia menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya kearah Saga dan Kanon sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Apa boleh buat." Ujar Aiolos pasrah. "Semoga migrain Pope Shion tidak kambuh."

"Mereka menggemaskan, ya." Komentar Saga dengan pipi sedikit merona melihat para Saint Emas yang sebagian besar masih berusia 7 tahun itu.

Kanon menyikut Saga tepat di tulang rusuknya. "Dasar pedofil." Sindirnya. Saga melirik kembarannya itu, kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Kayak kamu nggak aja." Balasnya. Kanon mendengus. "Apanya ? Aku kan bukan kamu, yang bakal bilang _'Hyaa ! Junior-juniorku imut banget~!'_ dengan pipi yang merona."

Saga tersenyum jahil. "Oh, padahal tadi aku lihat kamu terpeleset tasbih Shaka sampai jatuh terjengkang. Terus waktu Shaka nangis, kamu buru-buru bungkuk-bungkuk di depannya, terus janji bakal ngelakuin apa aja asal dia nggak nangis."

Kanon langsung bungkam dengan pipi merah.

"Sudahlah, kalian nggak usah bertengkar." Ujar Aiolos kalem.

"Dohko mana ?" tanya Saga.

"Di Pope _hall _bareng Shion." Jawab Aiolos. "Dia kan yang tugas menyiapkan kue-kue buat adik-adik kita." Sementara mata Kanon sudah berbinar-binar membayangkan kue-kue Dohko.

Tak lama, mereka sampai di Pope _hall_. Disana, Shion berdiri bersama Dohko smabil tersenyum melihat para Saint Emas yang masih kecil itu begitu antusias.

"Kalian sudah sam-" belum selesai Shion menyelesaikan ucapannya, bocah-bocah Saint Emas itu langsung menyerbu Shion dan menubruknya hingga mantan Saint Aries itu jatuh telentang dengan para Saint Emas diatasnya.

"Pope Shion !" Aiolia menarik jubah Shion.

"Ceritaaa !" Milo memeluk lengan Shion dengan manja.

"Cerita yang baru, Pope." Dengan kalem Camus menutup bukunya, kemudian duduk di kaki Shion.

"Yang _happy ending_, Pope. Saya tidak mau nangis-nangisan." Shaka menarik rambut hijau panjang Shion.

"C-Cerita, Pope…" Mu tidak berteriak-teriak seperti Milo dan Aiolia ataupun bertingkah tenang seperti Camus dan Shaka. Ia berbicara dengan suara malu-malu, tapi tiba-tiba ia sudah muncul dari balik jubah Shion tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Dite maunya cerita yang romantis, Pope." Aphrodite duduk di kaki Shion yang satunya lagi.

Shura dan Deathmask tidak merajuk seperti yang lainnya, tetapi dengan kedua bocah itu memainkan rambut Shion yang sangat panjang itu, Shion sudah dapat menebak bahwa mereka juga ingin cerita seperti yang lainnya.

Melihat Shion yang dikerubungi oleh bocah-bocah itu bak semut mengerubungi gula, Aiolos, Saga, Kanon, dan Dohko tak dapat menahan tawa mereka.

"Kamu nggak ikut nubruk Pope, Non ?" tanya Saga kepada Kanon. Pemuda berambut biru itu menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Memangnya kalau aku nubruk Pope, kamu mau ngasih apa ?" tantangnya.

Saga, Aiolos, dan Dohko berpandangan satu sama lain, kemudian menjawab Kanon bersamaan.

"Traktiran sebulan penuh."

Dan seketika, para Gold Saint yang tadinya mengerubungi Shion, langsung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Pope Shion~ cerita~" Kanon memeluk leher Shion dari belakang sambil menempelkan pipinya dengan pipi Shion, bermanja-manja. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga berpindah dari belakang Shion ke pangkuan Shion, masih memeluknya dengan manja. "Cerita~" rajuk Kanon dengan manja.

Aiolos menepuk bahu Saga.

"Saudaramu kenapa, Ga ?"

Saga _facepalm_. "Dasar sakit." Keluhnya dengan pipi sedikit memerah melihat kelakuan Kanon.

Melihat adegan itu, Shaka langsung mengambil kamera dari sakunya dan memfoto adegan berharga itu.

"Shaka, kamu ngapain ?" tanya Mu melihat Shaka sibuk mengambil foto ShionKanon dari berbagai sudut.

Dengan senyum licik di wajahnya, Shaka menggenggam kamera itu erat-erat. "Saya bisa memanfaatkan ini."

Mu _sweatdrop_.

"Baiklah, baiklah, saya mengerti." Ujar Shion sambil tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Kanon. "Ayo, ke kamar saya. Saya sudah punya cerita yang bagus untuk kalian semua." Pope Shion bangun dan berjalan memimpin bocah-bocah itu, lalu membuka pintu kamar tidurnya yang besar itu.

"Yaaayy !" bocah-bocah Saint Emas itu langsung menyerbu masuk kedalam kamar tidur Shion, sementara yang sudah lebih dewasa seperti Kanon, Saga, Aiolos, dan Dohko mengikuti mereka.

"Aiolos, Aldebaran kemana ?" tanya Shion pada pemuda pemilik Cloth Sagittarius itu.

"Ah, itu. Aldebaran pulang kampung, ingin main sepak bola katanya." Mendengar jawaban Aiolos, Shion hanya tersenyum. Tingkah para Saint Emas yang masih kecil itu benar-benar menggemaskan dan masih sangat lugu.

"Pope Shiooon ! Ayoo~ !" rajuk Milo dengan manja di dalam.

"Iya, iya." Shion, yang memang dari dasarnya sudah sabar itu masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintunya.

Shion duduk di karpet merah yang sudah digelar oleh Dohko di lantai kamarnya. Para Saint Emas, termasuk Kanon, Saga, dan Aiolos segera mengambil posisi paling nyaman untuk mendengarkan cerita Shion.

"Kalian ingin cerita apa ?" tanya Shion lembut ketika semuanya sudah duduk.

"Putri Salju !" sahut Camus.

"Oke, Camus mau Putri Salju. Yang lainnya mau apa ?" yang lainnya berpikir sejenak.

"Putri Salju boleh juga." Komentar Milo.

"Dite suka. Romantis." Aphrodite juga setuju.

"Kalau Putri Salju, kita pikirkan perannya, ya." Bujuk Shion. "Yang mau jadi putri salju-nya siapa ?"

"Camus saja !" usul Milo. "Camus kan suka main salju."

"Lho, kok saya !" protes Camus. Milo tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "Habis…Camus kan cantik, manis lagi."

Pipi Camus langsung merona. "Saya tidak cantik, Milo." Ia menutupi mukanya dengan buku tebal yang tadi kita bawa.

Shion tertawa. Ia membayangkan Camus mengenakan kostum Putri Salju. Menggemaskan. "Camus jadi putri salju kalau begitu. Ratu-nya ?"

Aphrodite langsung mengangkat tangan. "Dite mau jadi ratunya." Mulut Deathmask dan Shura terbuka lebar. Dapat ditebak bahwa mereka membayangkan Aphrodite menjadi Ratu jahat di Putri Salju.

Kini, Kanon, Saga, dan Aiolos ikut-ikutan tertawa bersama dengan Shion. "Aphrodite jadi ratu. Yang mau jadi kurcaci-kurcaci teman Putri Salju ?"

Sekarang, yang mengangkat tangan adalah Mu, Shaka, Aiolia, Deathmask, dan Shura. Shion mengerutkan dahinya. "Kok hanya 5 ? Harusnya 7. Siapa lagi yang mau ? Milo ?" bocah berambut biru keunguan itu menggeleng.

Saga tersenyum sambil meminum secangkir teh hijau yang disediakan di meja. Sementara Kanon sudah melahap _Chocolate Cake_ dengan bahagianya.

"Kak Kanon dan Kak Saga saja." Ujar Mu lugu dengan suara yang pelan, namun dapat didengar dengan jelas oleh yang lainnya.

Saga langsung menyemburkan teh yang ada di mulutnya, sementara Kanon terbatuk karena kue yang sedang ia makan itu salah jalur (baca : tersedak).

"Uhuk ! Uhuk !" Kanon terbatuk sambil menepuk dadanya keras-keras.

Mu mengerjapkan matanya lugu. "Kenapa ? Kan Kak Saga dan Kak Kanon cocok jadi kurcaci. Kurcaci kembar."

Dohko dan Shion tertawa keras.

"Jangan terlalu ditanggapi, Saga, Kanon. Mu kan masih polos." Aiolos memberikan sekotak tisu kepada Saga, lalu mengurut punggung Kanon pelan.

Pemuda pemilik Cloth Gemini itu menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Kanon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu memeluk bantal milik Shion, mukanya sama merahnya dengan muka Saga.

"Baiklah, sayang." Shion mengelus kepala Mu. "Nanti saya bicarakan dengan Kak Kanon dan Kak Saga, ya. Nah, yang terakhir. Siapa yang mau jadi pangerannya ? Pangeran yang akan membangunkan putri salju ?"

Dan yang mengangkat tangan adalah Milo.

"Aku mau jadi pangerannya. Aku ingin menolong Camus dari tidur panjangnya." Ujar Milo semangat. Sementara Camus menyembunyikan wajahnya semakin dalam.

"M-Milo, jangan bicara hal yang memalukan begitu."

Milo menatap Camus lugu. "Memalukan bagaimana ? Aku kan hanya ingin bersama Camus selamanya !" dan bocah itu memeluk Camus sambil tersenyum lebar.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Shion membelai kepala Milo dan menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau pasti bisa menolong Camus, Milo. Saya yakin."

"Pope !" Camus sudah seperti tomat sekarang.

"Tuh kan, Pope bilang begitu." Milo memeluk Camus semakin erat. Bocah berambut _turquoise_ itu hanya bisa pasrah.

Ketika melihat Milo memeluk Camus, Mu menatap Shaka dengan kedua mata _lilac_-nya.

"Peluk ?" pintanya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Shaka yang tak mampu menolak permintaan Mu, langsung memeluk Mu erat.

Setelah situasi menjadi lebih tenang (dari kekacauan para Saint Emas kecil), Shion pun memulai ceritanya.

"Saya mulai cerita, ya. Pada zaman dahulu kala, hiduplah seorang Putri yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya hitam, bibirnya merah indah, dan kulitnya berwarna putih, seputih salju. Ia adalah Putri Salju…"

_Satu jam kemudian…_

"Akhirnya, Putri Salju dan Pangeran pun menikah, dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya…" Shion menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Zzzz…" tidak ada respon dari bocah-bocah manis itu, hanya suara dengkuran halus.

"Mereka sudah tidur semua, Shion."

Ya, semuanya sudah tidur, terkecuali Dohko. Bagaimana dengan Kanon dan Saga ? Kanon sudah tidur pulas di pangkuan kakak kembarnya tersayang. Saga tidur dengan bersandar sisi ranjang Shion, kedua tangannya mendekap tubuh Kanon erat.

"Memang mereka sudah tidur, tapi…" Shion melihat bocah-bocah tesrsebut. "…apa tidak apa-apa mereka tidur dengan posisi seperti ini ? Besok pagi bisa-bisa badan mereka kaku dan sakit semua." Pope Shion terlihat khawatir.

Bisa dibilang, posisi tidur bocah-bocah Saint Emas itu terlihat sangat _absurd_.

Milo tidur sambil memeluk Camus erat. Keduanya tertidur tak jauh dari Shion. Sementara di atas perut Camus ada buku tebal yang tadi ia bawa. Ia memeluk buku itu erat-erat, tidak peduli apakah buku itu terlalu berat baginya. Dan kepala Milo ada diatas paha Deathmask.

Shaka dan Mu tidur sambil saling berpelukan. Wajah Mu terbenam di pelukan Shaka, sementara wajah Shaka tertutupi oleh rambut _lilac_ Mu. Mereka tidur dengan bantal yang diletakkan di atas paha Aiolos.

Aiolos dan Aiolia juga sudah tidur. Aiolos tidur telentang, diatasnya ada Aiolia yang tidur tengkurap. Tangan Aiolos memeluk tubuh kecil adiknya penuh kasih sayang. Di pahanya, tidurlah Shaka dan Mu.

Aphrodite, Shura, dan Deathmask tidur berdekatan. Kepala Aphrodite diatas dada Shura, sementara kepala Shura setengah bersandar pada bantal Shion. Deathmask memeluk pinggang Aphrodite dari belakang, dan kakinya entah kenapa bisa ada dibawah kepala Milo. (Milo tidur berbantalkan paha Deathmask).

Hanya Dohko yang bebas tugas sebagai 'alas' tidur Saint Emas kecil.

"Dohko, tolong ambilkan kamera." Pinta Shion. Dohko segera mengambil kamera, dan dengan cepat ia mengambil gambar akan para Saint Emas yang tidur dalam posisi yang menggemaskan itu.

Jepret.

"Ini bisa jadi kenang-kenangan saat mereka sudah dewasa nanti." Ujar Shion. Dohko tertawa. "Aku membayangkan reaksi mereka sewaktu mereka melihat foto-foto ini 10 tahun ke depan."

"Mereka bisa syok, bisa tertawa, bisa kaget, bisa juga malu. Banyak reaksi yang akan mereka timbulkan. Selain itu, tidak hanya ini foto yang ada." Shion membuka laci lemarinya, dan menunjukkan Dohko sekotak penuh foto-foto kenangan yang diambil oleh Shion setiap kali ada adegan atau situasi yang lucu.

Ada foto saat mereka semua sedang tidur siang di padang rumput yang penuh dengan bunga. Ada foto mereka semua sedang berenang. Ada juga foto saat mereka sedang merayakan ulang tahun si kembar Saga-Kanon. Ada lagi saat bocah-bocah Saint Emas itu berebut untuk meringkuk di pelukan Saga, Kanon, Aiolos, Dohko, dan Shion. Alasannya karena saat itu sedang hujan badai, dan mereka yang masih terlalu kecil takut kepada petir.

Dan masih banyak lagi foto-foto lainnya.

"Ah, masa muda memang menyenangkan. Aku jadi teringat masa muda kita dulu." Dohko duduk di ranjang Shion.

"Sangat menyenangkan. Saya harap, mereka mengalami masa muda yang indah."

Dohko melihat jam. "Astaga, sudah pukul 10 malam. Ayo tidur, Shion." Ajak Dohko.

Shion mengangguk. "Ya. Tapi sebelumnya kita harus menyelimuti mereka dulu. Nanti mereka masuk angin." Shion mengeluarkan banyak selimut, dan berdua dengan Dohko, mereka menyelimuti Saint Emas yang sudah tertidur.

Setelah selesai, Shion naik keatas ranjangnya. Dohko juga berbaring di sampingnya.

Dohko mengecup dahi Shion. "Selamat tidur, Shion. Mimpi indah."

Pipi Shion merona, tapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Selamat tidur juga, Dohko. Semoga kau mimpi indah." Balasnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, mereka berdua sudah tertidur pulas, bersama dengan Saint Emas yang lainnya.

_End of Flashback_

Shion tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian itu.

"Pope ?" panggil Camus. Shion menunduk, dan menatap Camus. "Ya ?"

Camus memejamkan kedua matanya. "Saya kira, saya masih menjadi Putri Salju sampai sekarang. Karena sang Pangeran belum mencium bibir saya untuk membangunkan saya dari tidur panjang karena apel beracun Ratu."

"Oh ? Mengapa ? Bukankah sang Pangeran sudah ada di dekat Putri Salju ?" sebelah alis mata Shion naik mendengar perkataan Camus.

"Karena…" pemuda penjaga Kuil Aquarius itu menyentuh bibirnya dengan ujung jari telunjuknya.

"Pangeran Milo belum pernah sekalipun mencium bibir Putri Camus." Tuturnya dengan suara pelan.

Shion terkejut. Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau baik Camus maupun Milo berlum pernah…berciuman sebelumnya ? Aneh memang, mengingat sifat Milo yang agak -ehem-mesum-ehem- dan suka _flirting_ baik dengan laki-laki maupun perempuan, paling tidak Shion menebak kalau Milo sudah pernah berciuman barang sekali atau dua kali. Kalau Camus sih, Shion maklum apabila Camus tidak pernah berciuman. Siapa yang sangka, Milo dan Camus yang sepasang kekasih belum pernah berciuman.

"Kok aneh, sih ? Saya dan Dohko saja sering berciuman, kok." Shion kelepasan di depan Camus.

"He ? Pope sering berciuman dengan Dohko ?" Camus kaget.

Pyash. Seketika pipi Shion langsung memerah saat ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja kelepasan di depan Camus. Ia menutupi mulutnya dengan kedua tangan.

"E-eh ? C-Camus tadi dengar ?" _*wajah semerah tomat*_

"Er, tentu saja saya dengar, Pope. Pope bicaranya keras sekali, kok." _*sweatdrop*_

"Aduh…gimana ini…" _*panik*_

"Hah ? Pope dan Dohko-san sering ciuman ?" teriakan terkejut Aiolos dan Aphrodite menggema di ruangan itu.

"KALIAN JUGA DENGAR ? OAO" _*histeris*_

"S-saya nggak sengaja, sih. Tadinya saya hanya mau ngasih kalajengking dua ekor. Eh, ternyata Pope dan Camus bicara soal…" _*menggaruk tengkuknya*_

"Pope Shion, aku tak menyangka…" *_bunga mawarnya jatuh*_

"…" _*pundung*_

_*menepuk bahu Shion*_ "Tenang saja, Pope. Saya, Aphrodite, dan Camus tidak akan bilang siapa-siapa, kok." _*menenangkan*_

_*menutupi mukanya*_ "Sebaiknya begitu, atau kalian bertiga akan saya traktir Stardust Revolution."

"…" _*gulp*_

-OooOooO-

"Dia masih belum sadar ?"

"Kanon sih, mukul Milo terlalu keras."

"Habis, dia mengerikan sih."

"Tapi kan nggak usah dibuat pingsan gini. Nanti kalau Milo nggak bangun-bangun gimana ? kamu nggak kasihan sama Camus ?"

"Maaf, deh. Aku refleks tadi."

"Tadi itu bukan refleks, Kanon. -_-"

"Tolong, Saga, Kanon, jangan bertengkar. Kepala saya pusing sekali."

"Maafkan saya, Shaka."

"Maaf, Shaka."

Shaka menghela nafas panjang. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan nyeri. Ia sendiri heran kenapa. Padahal yang digebuk oleh Kanon tadi Milo (yang masih pingsan), tapi kenapa ia yang sakit kepala sekarang ? Tidak masuk akal.

Ia melihat kearah pangkuannya, dimana Milo tidur (baca : pingsan) dengan nyenyaknya beralaskan bantal. Pemuda di pangkuannya ini tadi hampir memperkosanya jika tidak ditolong oleh Saga dan Kanon. Namun, ia tak marah pada Milo. Mungkin karena ia punya kantung kesabaran yang tahan lama, sehingga tidak mudah marah.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menyingkirkan kepala Milo dari pahanya, lalu berjalan kearah Kanon dan Saga yang sedang asyik bercengkrama berdua bak pengantin baru.

"Kok Milo ditinggal ?" tanya Kanon.

"Kaki saya pegal. Saya tidak biasa duduk kalau tidak bersila." Shaka kembali ke posisi meditasinya di lantai.

Saga mencubit pipi Kanon lembut, membuat pemuda itu mengerang dan sedikit merengut. "Kapan kita sampai di Moskow ? Saya sudah tidak sabar, nih."

"Tidak sabar kenapa, Saga ? Tumben." Celetuk Shaka. Karena bosan, ia menjadi sedikit OOC daripada biasanya.

Kakak kembar Kanon itu menguap pelan. "Saya ngantuk sekali. Tadi malam saya tidak bisa tidur. Insomnia kumat. Niatnya mau tidur di pesawat, tapi Kanon sama Milo nggak bisa diam. Jadinya saya Insomnia lagi, deh. Padahal mata ini sudah berat banget." Ia bersandar di sofa sambil memejamkan matanya.

Kanon meletakkan kepalanya di dada bidang Saga sambil ikut memejamkan mata. "Aku juga ngantuk. Kalau kamu kena Insomnia, aku juga ikut-ikutan kena, Ga."

Saga tersenyum, mengelus kepala Kanon. "Maaf, deh. Ya sudah, nanti kita tidur aja begitu sampai di hotel."

Kanon membalas senyuman Saga, dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Saga yang tidak protes ataupun menolak, malah membuka mulutnya untuk menerima serangan ciuman Kanon yang panas itu. Tangan Saga merayap ke lengan Kanon, kemudian menuju punggungnya, menggerakkannya naik-turun. Bibir mereka sudah satu cm lagi untuk bertemu.

Tapi, sebelum mereka sempat berciuman, suara Shaka membuyarkan konsentrasi mereka.

"Tolong, jangan bercumbu di depan saya. Cari ruang lain atau kalau sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsu lagi, silahkan lanjutkan di toilet." Wajah Shaka sudah memerah melihat kelakuan saudara kembar itu.

Mendengar ucapan Shaka, baik Kanon maupun Saga segera menjauh dari satu sama lain sambil tertawa malu-malu karena sudah hampir bercumbu di depan Shaka.

"Maaf ya, Shaka. Saya lupa kalau tidak ada Mu disini."

Urat di dahi Shaka berkedut. "Dan, kenapa kalau tidak ada Mu ?"

"Hah ? Kan setidaknya kalau ada Mu, kau bisa bercumbu dengannya di sini. Jadi, tidak hanya aku dan Saga yang bercumbu, tapi kau dan Mu juga."

Bletak.

"ADUDUDUDUH !" Kanon memegangi kepalanya sambil bergulingan di lantai karena kesakitan.

"Dasar." Shaka berdiri, berkacak pinggang. "Saya tidak akan seperti kalian, bercumbu di depan umum !" rupanya kantung kesabaran Shaka sudah pecah.

Saga menepuk bahu Shaka. "Sudahlah, Shaka. Jangan marah, ya. Saya minta maaf kalau Kanon sembarangan. Dia memang begitu, kok. Mulutnya terkadang seperti naga, suka mengeluarkan 'api' sembarangan."

"Hei !" protes Kanon masih memegangi kepalanya yang tadi dijitak Shaka.

Shaka menarik nafas panjang, menenangkan diri. "Terserahlah." Ia pun duduk kembali dengan posisi bersilanya.

Setelah suasana agak tenang (Kanon sudah bermanja-manja pada Saga, dan Shaka diam saja), terdengarlah sebuah suara dari belakang Shaka, atau lebih tepatnya di sofa tempat Milo tidur tadi.

"Camus…" bisik Milo pelan dalam tidurnya.

To Be Continued

-OooOooO-

Akhirnya selesai. Maaf kalau lama, ya. Saya lagi ujian sekolah. Maklum, sudah kelas 9, bentar lagi SMA. Oh ya, ini umur para Gold Saints di Flashback.

Shaka, Mu, Milo, Camus, Aiolia, Aldebaran : sekitar 7 tahun.

Aphrodite : sekitar 8 tahun

Deathmask dan Shura : sekitar 9 tahun.

Saga dan Kanon : sekitar 15 tahun.

Aiolos : sekitar 14 tahun.

Dohko dan Shion : silahkan tebak sendiri. Yang jelas udah diatas 200 tahun. XD

Akhir kata, tidak ada yang bisa saya ucapkan, selain…

R&R Please !


	5. Dream and That Mysterious Girl

Chapter 5 Update !

Semoga pembaca semua tidak bosan membaca fic ini. Dan, saya juga minta maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan umur para Gold Saints di Chapter sebelumnya. Saya hanya menggunakan umur yang sekarang dikurangi dengan umur kejadian. Maaf, ya. #bungkuk-bungkuk.

Baiklah, selamat membaca, semoga anda semua suka dengan fic saya.

Disclaimer : Saint Seiya bukan punya saya, tapi punya Masami Kurumada.

Rate : T

Pairing : SagaKanon, ShakaMilo, ShionCamus, MiloCamus, dll.

Genre : Romance, Drama, Humor, dll

Warning : Sho-Ai, OOC, Miss Typo, dll.

Selamat membaca !

-OooOooO-

"Camus…" desah Milo pelan di tidurnya.

Shaka menoleh kebelakang, sebelah alisnya naik.

"Apa tadi saya mendengar Milo menyebut nama Camus ?" ia melirik kearah si kembar yang masih asyik bermesraan berdua itu.

"Hah ? Masa iya, sih ? Saya tidak dengar apa-apa, kok." Tangan Saga menelusup ke balik kemeja yang Kanon kenakan, dan membelai perutnya.

"Kanon dengar tidak ?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu menggeliat sedikit karena geli, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak dengar apa-apa. Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi saja, Shaka."

Shaka menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal itu. Apakah ia berhalusinasi, ataukah memang Milo memanggil nama Camus.

"Camus… Jangan tinggalkan aku…"

Kali ini, ketiga Saint Emas itu langsung terdiam. Mereka mendengar perkataan itu.

"Milo ?" Shaka berjalan kearah sofa dimana pemuda itu tidur, lalu mengguncang tubuhnya pelan, berusaha membangunkannya.

Meskipun masih dengan posisi yang sama, Kanon dan Saga memanggil Milo. Jujur saja, mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Milo. Ada masalah pada satu orang Saint Emas bisa mempengaruhi semuanya. Jadi, mereka berusaha agar tidak ada satupun dari mereka, terutama yang sedang menjalankan misi, tidak mendapatkan masalah.

Tapi kelihatannya hal itu tidak mungkin, sebab sejak awal berangkat misi Milo sudah bermasalah duluan.

"Milo ? Bangun Mil," panggil Kanon.

Tidak ada respon dari pemuda berambut biru itu.

"Milo, ayo bangun." Shaka mengguncang tubuh Milo lagi, kali ini lebih keras.

Ah, ada sedikit gerakan dari Milo. Ia memegang tangan Shaka erat, dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti orang kesakitan.

"Ca…mus… Jangan pergi… Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…" suara Milo terdengar lemah. Semua yang ada disana terkejut mendengarnya.

Namun mereka lebih terkejut lagi—terutama Shaka, karena ia berada tepat di samping Milo—ketika dua butir air mata mengalir bebas dari kedua kelopak mata Milo yang tertutup.

"Camus… Jangan tinggalkan aku… Aku tak mau sendirian…" Milo terisak pelan. Ia terus terisak sambil meremas tangan Shaka semakin erat.

Walaupun ia tidak suka disentuh oleh orang lain—terkecuali Mu tentunya—Shaka tetap merasa ada sedikit rasa kasihan terhadap Milo. Mu, meskipun ia sangat pemalu, tak pernah ragu-ragu untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya kepada Shaka, dan tidak jarang Mu menunjukkan gestur-gestur yang berkata bahwa ia sangat mencintai Shaka. Yah, meski hanya dilakukan saat di kamar.

Tetapi Milo berbeda. Camus terlalu dingin, terlalu diam, sekaligus terlalu pemalu. Jarang, tidak, Shaka maupun Saint Emas yang lain tak pernah melihat Milo bermesraan dengan Camus. Memang mereka sering berdua (karena pada dasarnya mereka itu sahabat sejak kecil), namun ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan saat sedang berdua itu benar-benar seperti air dan minyak. Sangat berkebalikan. Milo tersenyum ceria seperti biasanya, dan Camus berwajah datar seperti biasanya. Tidak ada perlakuan-perlakuan tertentu yang biasanya hanya ditunjukkan saat sedang sendiri.

Tidak, tidak. Camus bukan orang seperti itu.

Ia orang yang diam, cuek, dingin, bahkan kepada orang yang ia cintai sekalipun. Coba lihat Hyoga. Meski statusnya adalah 'anak angkat' Camus, apa pernah Camus memeluk Hyoga secara keinginan sendiri ataupun memanjakan Hyoga ? Melihat kejadian itu bisa dibilang sama seperti melihat Aphrodite menjadi seseorang yang…jantan.

Itulah yang membuat Shaka kasihan kepada Milo. Ah, ingin rasanya ia menarik Camus ke Kuil-nya, lalu menasihatinya panjang lebar sampai pemuda dingin itu tidur karena bosan agar ia tahu bagaimana cara untuk memperlakukan kekasihnya.

"Shaka…" Saga menepuk bahu Shaka. Pemuda pirang itu menoleh, dan mendapatai Saga dan Kanon berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah cemas.

"Milo kenapa ?" tanya Kanon.

Shaka menatap Milo dengan kedua mata birunya itu. "Dia merindukan Camus, mungkin. Entah kenapa saya merasakan ada sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar apa yang tadi Milo ceritakan kepada kita."

Saga menyilangkan tangannya di dada. Sorot matanya menjadi serius. "Itu yang hanya bisa kita lihat dari luar, Shaka. Dari semua yang ia ceritakan kepada kita, dan dari mata kita sendiri. Tapi, kita tak pernah tahu, apa yang sebenarnya ada di dalam pikirannya." Ia menatap Milo yang masih menggenggam tangan Shaka dengan ekspresi kesakitan itu.

"Bisa saja, saat ini ia sedang memimpikan sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan. Kita tak pernah tahu. Mungkin saja, apa yang ia mimpikan dalah suatu bayangan yang tak pernah ingin ia lihat selama hidupnya." Tambahnya.

Kanon memandang kakak kembarnya. "Dari mana kau tahu, Saga ?"

Pemuda penjaga Kuil Gemini itu tersenyum sedikit. "Kau pikir saya tidak pernah merasakan pengalaman seperti itu ? Sejak saya mengurungmu di Cape Sunion, saya selalu mendapatkan mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang paling tak ingin saya lihat seumur hidup. Dan ironisnya, di luar orang-orang selalu mengira saya baik-baik saja, padahal saya menderita di dalam, ketika hanya ada diri saya sendiri."

Shaka dan Kanon tertegun.

"Makanya, saya entah kenapa mengerti apabila hal ini terjadi kepada Milo. Seandainya saja ada yang bisa masuk kedalam pikiran Milo, mungkin kita bisa mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya harus kita selesaikan, apa yang harus kita takuti, dan apa yang harus kita cari. Saya kira itu cukup."

Adik kembarnya menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Kau terdengar seperti akan ada sesuatu yang sangat berbahaya, Kak. Memangnya ini ada hubungannya dengan keberadaan Specter di Rusia ?"

Saga mengangkat bahu. "Bisa ya, bisa tidak. Saya tidak tahu pasti. Tapi ada sebuah firasat bahwa kemungkinan besar ya."

Kini giliran Shaka yang tidak mengerti. "Baiklah, Saga. Tolong jelaskan kepada saya. Saya benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan barusan." Ia masih membiarkan tangan Milo melekat kepada tangannya. Setidaknya itu bisa menenangkan pemuda itu sedikit.

Pemuda berambut biru itu duduk di sofa, ekspresi di wajahnya masih tidak berubah. Serius, tapi tenang. Seperti saat ia akan pergi untuk bertempur.

"Begini. Pertama, saya hanya berpikir kalau masalah Milo dan Camus ini hanyalah masalah cinta biasa. Tapi, saat saya melihat Milo dalam keadaan tersiksa seperti ini, saya mendapat firasat buruk. Mungkin saja, Hypnos, sang Dewa Tidur memerintahkan Oneiroi, para Dewa Mimpi untuk memberikan mimpi buruk kepada Milo. Selain itu, Milo kan cukup kuat. Walaupun tidak sekuat yang lain, tapi ia tidak kenal takut, itulah kelebihannya. Apabila Milo tersiksa dengan mimpi itu, konsentrasinya bisa menurun, dan akhirnya menyebabkan kekalahan di pihak kita." Terang Saga.

Alis mata Kanon naik sebelah. "Oke, kak, aku lumayan mengerti. Tapi apa itu berarti hanya Hypnos, Thanatos, dan ketiga hakim Dunia Bawah saja yang tahu akan ini ? Hades sendiri tidak tahu ?"

"Itu yang saya masih belum mengerti. Saya tidak tahu pasti tujuan Hypnos. Apakah ia bekerja sama dengan ketiga Hakim Dunia Bawah, ataukah ia tidak asa sangkut pautnya dengan mereka."

"Lalu, mengapa Milo menjadi begini ? Kan tidak lucu kalau ada yang mengutuknya dengan mimpi buruk." Celetuk Shaka. Saga dan Kanon sedikit tersenyum mendengar ucapan Shaka yang (agak) lugu itu.

Kali ini Kanon yang menjawab. "Perasaan bersalah atau kekecewaan ? Terkadang rasa bersalah atau kecewa yang terlalu mendalam bisa menyebabkan mimpi buruk yang cukup menyakitkan."

"Ah, itu mungkin. Mungkin ia kecewa atau merasa bersalah kepada Camus ?

"Kalau kecewa sepertinya bukan kepada Camus. Milo terlalu mencintai Camus untuk bisa kecewa kepadanya."

"Jadi kalau begitu-" ucapan Shaka terpotong oleh Saga.

"Sudahlah, apapun itu tidak penting. Yang penting kita harus tetap waspada, dan menyelesaikan misi ini dan kembali dengan selamat. Dengan begitu, Camus dan Milo bisa bersama lagi."

-OooOooO-

Pemuda berambut biru itu berjalan di sebuah jalan setapak yang tidak pernah ia telusuri sebelumnya.

Jalan itu sempit, sepi, berbatu-batu tajam, dan ditambah lagi bekas-bekas tulang yang entah itu tulang manusia atau tulang hewan. Di sepanjang jalan terdapat pepohonan yang jaraknya sangat rapat. Angin berhembus perlahan, dan suara gesekan antar daun membuat suasana di tempat itu menjadi semakin suram.

Milo sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, maupun bagaimana caranya ia berada di sini. Yang ia ingat terakhir kali adalah pukulan keras Kanon yang bersarang di tengkuknya, kemudian semuanya menjadi gelap. Lalu, saat terbangun ia sudah berada di tempat tak dikenal ini.

_'Oh, begitu.'_ Pikir Milo sambil melihat sekeliling. _'Rupanya aku hanya bermimpi. Pasti tadi setelah dipukul Kanon aku pingsan, dan aku berada di dunia mimpi.'_ Ia melanjutkan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang entah kenapa tak ada ujungnya itu. Mana pemandangannya tidak berubah, begitu terus. Batu-batu kerikil tajam tersebar di jalan, pepohonan gelap, tulang-tulang manusia atau hewan yang berserakan, dan suara gemerisik dedaunan itu. Semua itu membuatnya bosan. Memangnya dunia mimpi selalu seperti ini, ya ?

_'Tapi, rasanya seperti kenyataan. Seperti bukan mimpi. Heh, para Oneiroi itu benar-benar luar biasa.'_ Ia menyeringai.

Mendadak, ia melihat sebuah sosok di ujung jalan. Sosok yang sangat ia kenal.

Camus.

Pemuda berambut _turquoise_ itu berdiri di depannya, membelakangi dirinya. Rambutnya yang indah itu berkibar mengikuti arah angin yang berhembus.

Melihat sosok yang amat sangat dikenalnya itu, Milo tersenyum senang. Ia berlari kearah Camus.

"Camus ! Kok kamu bisa ada disini ? Ini kan dunia mimpiku." Milo bermaksud memeluk Camus dari belakang, namun tepat sebelum Milo bisa melakukannya, Camus berbalik dan menyerang Milo.

"DIAMOND DUST !"

Tubuh Milo terlempar beberapa meter dari tempat Camus berdiri.

"Ca-Camus, kenapa ?" tanya Milo dengan suara bergetar setelah berhasil bangun setelah diserang oleh Aurora Execution Camus. Ia berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang menyebar di seluruh tubuhnya, dan berdiri perlahan-lahan.

Camus tersenyum—lebih tepatnya menyeringai—kearah Milo. Ia berjalan mendekati Milo yang berusaha menopang tubuhnya. Diamond Dust yang tadi mengenai tubuhnya bukan sembarangan seperti yang Hyoga lakukan saat pertama kali melawannya. Camus menggunakan Cosmo yang besar untuk menyerangnya. Entah kenapa ia tidak mati karena serangan itu. Mungkin karena ini adalah dunia mimpi. Kalau ia sedang di dunia nyata, mungkin ia sudah mati.

"Bukankah sudah jelas ? Karena aku TIDAK pernah mencintaimu."

Meskipun singkat, namun kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk menyayat hati Milo hingga berdarah. Mata birunya melebar, dan sorot yang dipancarkan matanya adalah kepedihan bercampur keterkejutan.

"Camus…kenapa ?" ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tertawa gugup. "Ahaha…itu tidak mungkin. Ini kan hanya dunia mimpi. Kau hanyalah Camus dari dunia mimpi, bukan dari dunia nyata. Tidak mungkin Camus dari dunia nyata membenciku."

Tetapi tawanya tersebut lenyap ketika kalimat berikutnya yang meluncur dari mulut Camus kembali menyayat hatinya yang sudah terluka itu.

"Heh, salah. Aku Camus dari dunia mimpi sekaligus dari dunia nyata. Aku dan dia orang yang sama. Kau tahu kenapa aku tidak pernah berkata cinta kepadamu ? Jelas saja, karena aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mencintaimu."

Milo tak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Namun sudah tampak dua butir air yang mengancam untuk turun melalui pipinya.

Camus menyilangkan tangannya di dada. "Lagipula, untuk apa aku mencintaimu ? Kau hanyalah orang bodoh yang rela melakukan apapun demi aku. Kau tidak pintar. Kau tidak bijaksana. Dan kau, seorang Saint Emas terhormat, tidak malu untuk menyerah apabila kau memang sudah kalah. Hah ! Memalukan !"

"Camus…" suara Milo bergetar.

Walaupun Milo sudah hampir saja menangis karena perkataan Camus itu, Camus tetap tidak berhenti. Tidak berhenti melukai hatinya.

"Dan lagi," pemuda itu berjalan semakin dekat kearah Milo, yang sudah tak sanggup untuk berkata ataupun bergerak. "Kau begitu bodoh." Ujung jari telunjuknya mengangkat dagu Milo, mensejajarkan pandangannya dengan pemuda berambut _turquoise_ itu. Matanya menatap mata Milo dengan tatapan kejam.

"Kau begitu bodoh mengejar-ngejar diriku, menaruh harapan kepadaku akan hanya sebuah perkataan cinta yang sangat mungkin untuk dipalsukan. Padahal seharusnya kau sudah tahu, dari semua sikap dingin yang aku tunjukkan kepadamu, kau harusnya sudah paham bahwa aku membencimu. Siapa yang mau jatuh cinta kepada orang bodoh yang jahil, berisik, dan menyebalkan ?"

Camus melepaskan dagu Milo, kemudian berbalik untuk meninggalkannya.

Melihat Camus akan meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat antah berantah itu, Milo segera mengejar Camus, meskipun kedua kakinya yang terasa lemas itu hanya bisa membuatnya memeluk kaki Camus.

"Camus, jangan pergi." Pinta Milo. Tetapi pemuda itu hanya menyepaknya, kemudian berjalan pergi.

Milo tak mau menyerah. Ia menahan Camus lagi—dengan cara yang sama karena tenaganya mendadak habis begitu saja—dan memohon kepada pemuda itu.

"Camus, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri." Air mata Milo yang kini sudah benar-benar mengalir membasahi celana yang Camus kenakan.

Pemuda itu mendecak, kemudian menyepak pipi Milo keras hingga penjaga Kuil Scorpio itu terlempar satu meter darinya. Ia lalu melihat celana, dan mendecak kesal lagi.

"Sial. Kau mengotori celanaku dengan air matamu." Ia menatap Milo kesal dan bengis.

Milo memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat beradu dengan ujung sepatu Camus yang keras. Tatapan matanya yang penuh kesedihan dan rasa sakit beradu dengan Camus.

"Camus, jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tak mau sendirian…" ia memohon kepada Camus sekali lagi.

Mendadak dunia terasa berputar. Suara-suara bising memenuhi telinganya. Tidak, bukan suara bising. Melainkan suara yang familiar, berbicara satu sama lain, dan bergema di dunia itu. Selain itu, ia merasakan guncangan di dunia itu, dan tubuhnya bergetar. Seakan-akan ada yang menggerakkannya—atau lebih tepatnya mengguncang tubuhnya—dari tempat lain yang tak dapat ia lihat.

Ia melihat sekeliling, berusaha mencari sumber suara bergema tersebut. Namun sayangnya, ia tak dapat menemukannya. Masih seperti sebelumnya. Jika didengarkan baik-baik, gema-gema itu terdengar seperti suara orang memanggil-manggil namanya.

_'Siapa ? Kenapa mereka memanggil namaku ?'_ pikirnya. Ia kemudian melihat kearah Camus yang wajahnya kini tertutupi oleh helaian rambut _turquoise_-nya.

"Camus ?" dilihatnya Camus mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi.

Mata Milo terbelalak.

"Ca-Camus, kau tidak bermaksud untuk…" sebuah seringai bengis muncul di wajah Camus.

"AURORA EXECUTION !"

"TIDAAAKK !"

-OooOooO-

Milo terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh berkeringat dingin dan nafas terengah-engah. Di pipinya terdapat bekas air mata yang masih tampak jelas.

Saga, Kanon, dan Shaka yang berada tak jauh darinya langsung menghampiri pemuda itu dengan ekspresi khawatir terpasang di wajah mereka.

"Milo, kau tidak apa-apa, kan ?" Kanon.

"Milo, saya khawatir padamu." Shaka.

"Milo, ada apa ? Ceritakan kepada kami." Saga.

Milo memegangi kepalanya, berusaha menjernihkan pikirannya dari bayangan-bayangan mengerikan yang tadi ia alami, sekaligus untuk mencerna setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya.

"A-aku…aku…" ia terbata, dan melihat sekeliling. "Ca-Camus…"

Shaka menggeleng. "Milo, Camus tidak ada disini. Disini hanya ada saya, Saga, dan Kanon. Camus di Sanctuary." Ia memegang bahu Milo. "Daripada itu, kau tidak apa-apa ? Kau terlihat sangat berantakan, Milo." Dengan hati-hati Shaka menyingkirkan sebagian rambut Milo yang basah oleh keringat dari dahinya, lalu mengambil tisu dan menyeka keringat dingin yang hampir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Camus…" pemuda berambut biru itu terisak kembali. "Camus, dia… Dia membunuhku menggunakan A-Aurora Execution… Dia meninggalkanku sendirian di tempat aneh itu…" tubuhnya bergetar.

Dengan penuh simpati, Shaka menarik Milo dari atas sofa, lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Milo terkejut, namun ia tidak melawan.

"Tenang saja, itu hanya mimpi buruk. Itu bukan apa-apa melainkan sebuah mimpi buruk yang tak mungkin terjadi." Bisiknya lembut dan menenangkan sambil membelai rambut biru Milo. "Tenanglah…"

"Ta-Tapi… Camus meninggalkanku… Pada akhirnya, semuanya juga akan meninggalkanku, seperti Camus…" ia meracau tidak jelas di pelukan Shaka.

"Tidak akan ada yang meninggalkanmu, Milo. Aku takkan pernah melakukannya. Kau kan sahabatku." Kanon memeluk Milo dari belakang. Suaranya pelan dan kalem.

"Begitu juga dengan saya," Saga merangkul ketiganya dengan sebuah pelukan hangat. "Saya, tidak. Semuanya tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Karena kamu adalah sahabat kami. Sahabat mana, yang akan meninggalkan temannya sendiri ?"

Milo terdiam.

"Seperti kata Shaka." Lanjut Kanon. "Semua itu adalah mimpi buruk. Tak lebih."

"Dan kalaupun ada apa-apa, ingatlah bahawa kami akan selalu disini. Kita kan saling melengkapi satu sama lain."

Dan kalimat terakhir dari Saga itu kembali membuat Milo menangis. Ia tahu, sangat memalukan bagi seorang Saint Emas untuk menangis. Tetapi, dia kan juga manusia yang mempunyai perasaan. Menangis adalah hal yang wajar, karena itu membuktikan bahwa ia adalah manusia.

"…terima kasih…" bisik Milo lemah diantara pelukan sahabat-sahabatnya tercinta.

-OooOooO-

Camus menghela nafas bosan.

Sekarang ia sendirian, tidak ada yang lain. Shion sedang pergi bersama Aiolos dan Aphrodite karena tadi kata Aiolos ada beberapa ekor kalajengking yang memberontak, dan berusaha melawan hingga memakan korban Shura yang pantatnya dientup oleh salah satu dari kalajengking Milo.

Ia melihat ke samping, dimana empat ekor kalajengking beku sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya(?). Tadinya ia yang menawarkan diri untuk mengatasi serangan kalajengking itu, tetapi Shion berkata lebih baik Aphrodite saja. Karena kalau ia yang ikut dengan Aiolos, bisa-bisa semua kalajengking Milo mati. Kalau Aphrodite paling hanya pingsan saja.

Dan jadilah ia disini. Sendirian, dan hampir mati karena bosan. Seandainya saja ia bisa membawa bukunya mungkin ia tidak akan bosan.

Merasa perlu udara segar di Kuil Scorpio yang minta ampun kotornya itu, Camus berjalan keluar, ke depan pintu masuk.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa nyaman di kulitnya. Ia memperhatikan pemandangan Sanctuary dari atas dan melihat banyak orang-orang di bawah sana. Hal itu cukup sebagai hiburan gratis untuknya.

Sampai kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu yang cukup ganjil.

Disana, diantara reruntuhan bangunan dan bebatuan, ada seorang gadis yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih panjang yang memiliki banyak ruang, sehingga saat angin berhembus, gaun itu akan berkibar dengan sendirinya.

Penasaran, Camus diam-diam berteleportasi ke dekat reruntuhan itu. Ia ingin melihat gadis itu dari dekat, karena ia merasa seperti belum pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, namun entah kenapa terasa familiar dengannya.

Ia mengintip dari balik reruntuhan. Gadis itu masih berdiri disana. Rambutnya berwarna putih keperakan—senada dengan baju yang ia kenakan—dan sangat panjang. Kira-kira panjangnya lebih dari tumitnya. Ia tak mengenakan alas kaki, dan Camus mampu melihat dengan jelas bahwa sebuah gelang kaki terbuat dari batu Kristal biru dan putih bening melingkar di kaki kanannya. Di gelang kaki tersebut terdapat lonceng, yang akan berbunyi setiap kali ia menjejakkan kakinya di tanah.

Tubuhnya ramping, dan tinggi. Jelas gadis itu lebih tinggi daripada Athena, tetapi anehnya ia terlihat jauh lebih ramping daripada Athena.

Camus tak dapat melihat wajahnya karena gadis itu berdiri membelakanginya. Tetapi ketika gadis itu berbalik, bahkan Camus yang _gay_ tak mampu menahan keinginan untuk memuji kecantikan gadis tersebut.

Wajahnya berbentuk hati yang sempurna. Matanya lebar dan biru. Biru yang sangat indah. Seperti batu Safir terindah yang pernah ia lihat. Bulu matanya panjang dan lentik, Hidungnya kecil, dan bangir. Bibirnya tipis, berwarna _pink_ lembut dengan proporsi yang senada dengan wajahnya. Sedikit rona merah alami mewarnai pipinya yang berlesung pipi itu. Kulitnya putih, sangat putih namun tidak pucat. Saking putih dan beningnya kulit gadis itu, sampai-sampai orang mampu melihat urat-urat biru dari permukaan kulitnya. Tentu saja hanya bisa terlihat apabila diperhatikan baik-baik.

Dan yang terakhir yang membuat penampilannya semakin sempuran ialah potongan rambutnya. Lurus pada bagian atas, namun semakin ke bawah menjadi bergelombang. Lalu rambut pada dahinya. Mereka jatuh dengan alami di dahi dan samping wajahnya.

Camus mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Hei, yang ia lihat di depannya ini bukan bidadari, kan ?

Mendadak sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya akan kekaguman kepada gadis itu.

"Camus, sedang apa kau disini ?"

Pope Shion.

To Be Continued…

-OooOooO-

Behind The Scene

"Camus…" desah Milo pelan di tidurnya.

Shaka menoleh kebelakang, sebelah alisnya naik.

"Apa tadi saya mendengar Milo menyebut nama Camus ?" ia melirik kearah si kembar yang masih asyik bermesraan berdua itu.

"Hah ? Masa iya, sih ? Saya tidak dengar apa-apa, kok." Tangan Saga menelusup ke balik kemeja yang Kanon kenakan, dan membelai perutnya.

"Kanon dengar tidak ?"

Pemuda berambut biru itu menggeliat sedikit karena geli, lalu menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak dengar apa-apa. Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi saja, Shaka. Ahaha, Saga, hentikan, geli…"

Tetapi Saga tidak menghiraukan ucapan Kanon, dan tangannya semakin turun mendekati retsleting celana Kanon. Pemuda berambut biru itu menggeliat kesenangan, dan mersepon dengan menciumi leher Saga. Lalu—

Nade : CUUTT ! CUUTTT ! *teriak pake toa* Heh, cerita ini kan bukan rate-M. Kok jadi gini, sih ? Kalian baca naskah yang mana ?

Kanon dan Saga : Tadi Lach (Lachrymose) ngasih kita naskah ini. *nunjukin naskah*

Nade : *baca naskah, kaget* LACH ! KOK KAMU NGASIH MEREKA NASKAH RATE-M ?

Lach : Kok kakak marah sama saya. Saya disuruh Seiya dan para Bronze Saint untuk ngasih naskah ini ke Kanon dan Saga.

Nade : SEIYYAAAA ! SHIRYU ! SHUN ! HYOGA ! IKKI ! *PMS mode On*

Lach : Nyantai napa, kak. *nutup kuping*

Milo : *nyikut Shaka* Sha, aku nggak percaya kalau muridmu yang masih polo situ (baca : Shun) ikut-ikutan beginian.

Shaka : *sweatdrop* er…no comment. =_=

-OooOooO-

Akhirnya selesai.

Maaf kalau yang ini agak lama. Maklum, saya mau UNAS. Jadi, untuk nulis aja ngebela-belain waktu istirahat di kelas. Maaf, ya. Tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin.

Gadis yang dilihat Camus itu OC saya. Keterangan selengkapnya ada di Chapter berikutnya. Semoga pembaca tidak benci dengan OC saya. Untuk Fic ini, OC saya tidak akan di pair-kan sama siapa-siapa. Peran OC saya baru muncul nanti-nanti. Tapi, untuk Fic saya yang lain, mungkin saya akan keluarkan OC saya tadi itu.

Oh ya, saya mau tanya. Apakah pembaca mengharapkan fic ini menjadi Rate-M, ataukah tetap Rate-T seperti sekarang ? Silahkan jawab di Review.

Akhir kata, tidak ada yang bisa saya ucapkan, selain…

R&R Please !


End file.
